The Legend Of Zelda: A través del Tiempo
by blogger 110
Summary: Luego de siete años en busca de Navi, Link regresa a Hyrule. Pero muchas cosas han cambiado. Las calles ya no son seguras. Los bosques han quedado en silencio. La oscuridad acecha a la vuelta de la esquina. Eperando paciente al menor descuido.
1. Prólogo

Hace mucho, el país de Hyrule se vio bajo una gran amenaza. Un hombre llamado Ganondorf, Rey de los Gerudo, llegó del desierto prometiendo paz y prosperidad entre los dos reinos. El Rey, Daphnes Magnus Hyrule, aceptó la oferta sin conocer las verdaderas intenciones del Gerudo. Poco después murió asesinado por Ganondorf, dejando al Reino en manos de su hija, la princesa Zelda, de tan sólo diez años de edad. Ella huyó al exilio, dejando encomendado el bienestar del Reino a un niño del bosque llamado Link. La aventura de este chico comenzó, cuando un hada fue a buscarlo a su casa.

Muchas leyendas cuentan de hombres que buscaban un objeto que podría otorgarles poderes inimaginables. Tan grandes, que serían temidos y venerados por todo ser vivo. Ganondorf buscaba exactamente lo mismo. El lugar donde podría hallarse dicha reliquia era desconocido para muchos; sin embargo, Ganondorf sabía que la puerta al lugar se encontraba en un Templo en Hyrule. Se dedicó a saquear toda aldea, e invadir todo pueblo en busca del Templo del Tiempo.

Pero no iba a ser fácil. Link también se había propuesto encontrar dicho objeto para librarlo de las manos de Ganondorf. Recorrió todo el país buscando las llaves que abrirían las puertas del Templo. Enfrentó muchos peligros, y surfió muchas heridas, pero al final logró llegar a la puerta del Templo del Tiempo con las llaves. Zelda le dio la Ocarina del Tiempo, un objeto poderoso, que en las manos adecuadas podría ayudarle al portador a abrir las puertas. Link entró al Templo del Tiempo en busca del arma, cuyo acero podría matar a Ganondorf. La halló, y al momento de tocar dicha espada, la puerta a la tan ansiada reliquia, a la Trifuerza, fue abierta. Sin embargo, Ganondorf no la logró tomar. Al menos no entera, pues esta joya, de oro, se quebró en tres triángulos de oro, que fueron a parar a manos de los elegidos por los dioses: Link, Zelda y Ganondorf. Cada uno contaba con un fragmento del Poder.

Pasaron siete largos años, en los que Link permaneció en el Templo del Tiempo. Zelda seguía en el exilio, mientras Ganondorf gobernaba Hyrule. Saqueó todos los pueblos y mató a muchos antiguos caballeros del Rey Daphnes. Link, ahora adulto, buscó la manera de igualar sus fuerzas. Entrenó el manejo de la Espada Maestra, y combatió contra muchos enemigos, para restaurar la paz a Hyrule. Despertó a los seis Sabios, quienes se encargarían de desaparecer a Ganondorf de la faz de la Tierra.

La última batalla librada entre Link y Ganondorf, tuvo lugar en el Castillo de Hyrule. Afuera en los campos, hordas de monstruos luchaban contra las últimas fuerzas rebeldes hylianas. Link logró derrotar a Ganondorf, y liberar a la princesa que yacía cautiva. Los seis sabios se encargaron de enviar a Ganondorf a un lugar, que muchos se refieren como "infierno", pero otros lo conocen como Mundo Oscuro.

Hyrule estaba a salvo, gracias a que Link, con la ayuda de los Sabios y Zelda, logró vencer a Ganondorf. La historia del "Héroe del Tiempo" sería contada de generación en generación; sin embargo, no sería conocida por nadie, debido a que una vez terminada la pelea, Link devolvió el pedazo de la Trifuerza que había sido encomendado a él, y fue devuelto a su tiempo, para recuperar los años que perdió luchando. Nada de eso habría pasado, y Ganondorf aún estaría en el desierto. Tenía tiempo de hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

Regresó a su tiempo, cuando todavía no conocía a Zelda, ni Ganondorf era Rey. Daphnes Magnus Hyrule aún estaba con vida. Se apresuró a dejar el Templo del Tiempo atrás, y correr al castillo. Desenmascaró a Ganondorf, y el Rey no fue asesinado. Ganondorf fue desterrado de Hyrule, mientras que el rey Daphnes envió a su ejército a la guerra, y el reino Gerudo fue destruído.

Ahora sí todo estaba en paz. Link fue reconocido por el rey mismo por sus actos de valentía, aunque nunca supieron del "Héroe del Tiempo". El país siguió prosperando en paz, sin embargo, algo no andaba bien. Link no estaba contento. Su mejor amiga lo había dejado. Navi, el hada que lo fue a buscar para que inicie su aventura, se había ido. Debía buscarla, de manera que se despidió de la princesa y de su país, y emprendió un viaje en su búsqueda.


	2. Capítulo I

Legend of Zelda - Capítulo I

El sol se ocultaba al Oeste, por entre las montañas nevadas, mientras el crepúsculo daba lugar a la noche, dejando todo en oscuridad. Las sombras de los viejos árboles crecían, y le daban al lugar una apariencia aún más sombría. Los insectos nocturnos estaban comenzando su canto, en cambio las aves buscaban refugio en sus nidos. Algunas luciérnagas ya habían comenzado a brillar. El viajero, montado en su yegua, agotado por el largo viaje, estaba empezando a desesperar, las raciones de comida se habían agotado hacía dos días, y no veía salida de aquel bosque.

"_Todo mi viaje para nada," -pensó- "salí a buscarla, a convencerla de que regrese. Pero nunca la encontré. Incluso después de siete años fuera de mi país, fuera de Hyrule. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada, ya perdí mi ruta, y mi brújula se descompuso desde que entré a este bosque..._"

De pronto, oyó un ruido extraño a su derecha. Jaló las riendas para que el corcel se detenga.  
-Quédate quieta Epona- le dijo. Ella obedeció, mientras él se llevaba la mano detrás del hombro, en busca del mango de su espada. Desenvainó rápidamente. Y en aquel momento sucedieron muchas cosas:  
Algo asustó a Epona, la cual se alzó sobre sus patas posteriores e hizo que su jinete cayera al suelo. Su espada se escapó de sus manos. Mientras esto sucedía, surgía de entre los arbustos un niño, o al menos eso parecía, quien apuntaba con un arco y una flecha. Mientras el jinete intentaba ponerse de pie, más individuos armados aparecían. Algunos sobre las ramas de altos árboles; otros desde los arbustos; otros se asomaban desde detrás del tronco de un árbol.

Lo superaban en número. Eran muchos, y todos estaban armados con arcos y flechas, excepto por uno, que portaba a simple vista un cuchillo grande, o juzgando la altura del portador, una espada pequeña. Al parecer era el líder. La oscuridad del bosque era tal, que sólo se podían discernir las oscuras siluetas de algunos.  
-Identifícate y dinos qué es lo que estas haciendo en estos bosques.-dijo el portador de la espada. Su voz era la de un niño.  
-Mi nombre es Link...-luego de eso hubo un silencio súbito, todos sus adversarios se habían quedado parados, mirando, sin decir ni hacer nada. Incluso los insectos nocturnos que habían comenzado su canto, callaron, y el viento dejó de mover las copas de los árboles, como si todos estuvieran escuchando la conversación.- He vagado perdido por este bosque por meses, se me agotó la comida, y sólo me queda una cantimplora con agua.  
-¿Tu nombre es Link?- el líder comenzó a jugar con el cuchillo en su mano. Link vio su espada tirada a centímetros de su pie. Podía lograrlo, podía ganarle. Pero mejor aún no, tenía que darle una oportunidad a sus adversarios. Ellos le estaban dando una a él.  
-Sí, ¿el tuyo?

Al terminar de decir eso supo que había desafiado la autoridad del líder. Escuchó tensarse los arcos, y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Era ahora o nunca. Pateó el suelo, donde su espada se encontraba, y esta saltó al aire. La agarró. Sintió el aire zumbar cerca a sus oídos. Ya estaban disparando flechas, no había tiempo que perder. Sintió un par de flechas más pasar cerca a su cabeza, y vio al portador del puñal arremeter contra él. Esquivó el primer golpe, luego bloqueó el segundo, justo a tiempo para ver una flecha rozar su hombro derecho. Golpeó una, dos , tres veces contra las defensas de su pequeño adversario, y al cuarto mandoble lo desarmó. El cuchillo voló por los aires y aterrizó a su lado, clavado en el suelo. Justo cuando pensó que había acabado, sintió un dolor punzante en la pierna izquierda. Le habían dado. La flecha tenía veneno, podía sentirlo. Viajaba por todo su cuerpo ahora, y empezaba a perder conciencia de lo que hacía. Sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en las costillas, y luego no sintió nada más...

No podía ver nada. Todo era negro. Tampoco escuchaba. Era como si no existiera. Pero, no podía no ser nada. Se sentía desesperado, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente. Estaba sumido en oscuridad, pero sabía que él era Link. Que había viajado por siete años fuera de Hyrule, su país, su hogar, para buscarla. Navi. Su amiga. Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? No entendía el porqué de su estado. En ese momento recordó la pelea, el bosque, la flecha. ¿Estaba muerto? No. No podía ser. Podía sentir su corazón. Sin embargo, no sentía su cuerpo, ni su respiración. Todo se sentía frío alrededor. Sentía que la oscuridad comenzaba a sumirlo en un trance. Su mente entumecida, y su corazón latía más lento cada vez. Sus pensamientos cada vez tenían menos coherencia. El bum del corazón más lento. Estaba seguro que iba a morir. Bum...bum...bum... Y nunca logró encontrarla. Aún no entendía por qué Navi se fue de Hyrule, lejos de su amigo. Bum.......bum............bum..............bum. Y él había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de los que quería. Lejos de ella, de Zelda. Nunca más iba a verla. No iba a volver a ver esos ojos azules, ni aquellos labios dulces. Ni siquiera el brillo de su cabello. No. No podía morir. No antes de verla otra vez al menos. Ese pensamiento le dio coraje. Ahora no se sentía mal. Sentía un calor abrazador, corriendo por sus venas. Su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez. Su mente estaba despejada. Era hora de despertar...

Para seguir esta historia:

.com


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

Abrió los ojos, pero no podía ver claramente. Veía sombras moverse, y distintos tonos de luz y colores. Luego sintió cómo la presión de sus oídos disminuía, y poco a poco, empezó a escuchar todo lo que sucedía alrededor. Había gente hablando. Eran voces de niños.

-Creo que primero deberíamos consultarle al Gran Árbol Deku.-escuchó a la voz del líder.-No estoy seguro de que sea él.

El Árbol Deku... Ese nombre. Link sabía de quién se trataba. Su antiguo protector. Quien le dio hogar al nacer. Un viejo amigo. Lo más cercano a un padre que Link hubiera tenido en toda su vida. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Habría vuelto a su hogar? Luego habló otra voz:

-Pero es él! Míralo.-dijo una niña. -Concuerda con el físico de Link. ¡Míralo! Rubio, ojos azules, viste ropas verdes, igual a nosotros. Resistió el veneno de la flecha. Sólo alguien de la tribu podría hacerlo. Sólo alguien de la tribu tiene el antídoto en la sangre.

-Pero Saria.-dijo el líder.- Podría ser un impostor...

¿Saria? El corazón de Link dio un brinco. Su amiga de la infancia. Su única amiga antes de Navi. ¿Podía ser ella? Las imágenes se hacían más claras a los ojos de Link. Decidió levantarse de lo que parecía ser una cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero podía mantener el equilibrio. Apoyó una pierna en el suelo. Luego otra. Sintió la punzada de la herida en la pierna ó la compostura, y comenzó a caminar. Podía ver mejor, aunque aún un poco nublado. Los dos al frente suyo seguían discutiendo, por lo que entendió que no se dieron cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en pie. Decidió cortar su conversación:

-¿S..Saria? ¿Estoy en el Bosque Kokiri?

Hubo silencio. Las siluetas de los niños lo miraron. Aunque no podía verles el rostro claramente, sabía que lo estaba viendo fijamente, sin parpadear.

-Sí- contestó la niña.

-Soy Link. Yo estuv..- antes de que hubiera acabado de hablar, el líder había tomado el cuchillo largo y estaba rozando el filo contra el cuello de Link.

-¡Mido baja el arma!-gritó Saria.

-No... No hasta que me responda unas preguntas.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras Mido.- respondió Link tranquilamente.-Si derramas mi sangre, y yo resulto ser Link, serás desterrado por atentar contra el prójimo.

-¡Cállate!-chilló Mido.-Yo soy el líder aquí. Tengo que proteger a mi familia. A mi bosque. No me desafíes.-Link sintió la hoja de acero hundirse ligeramente en su cuello en señal de advertencia.-

Ahora dime. Si eres Link...¿por qué huiste de Hyrule?

-No huí. Partí en un viaje. Te lo dije antes de irme. Fui a buscar a Navi, mi hada guardiana. Se fue, no se a dónde, y la busqué todo este tiempo. Me perdí en el bosque hace dos meses, creo; mi brújula no funcionaba.

-Eso es porque estabas en El Bosque Perdido. Allí no funcionan esos artefactos.

-Sí. Ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

-Bueno la historia de Navi se conoce bastante por aquí. No me convence.-La hoja se hundió un poco en la carne. Link podía sentir sangre brotando de la herida.- Háblame de tus días aquí en el Bosque.

-Era un chico solitario... Huérfano, adoptado por el Gran Árbol. Siempre me molestabas porque no tenía un hada guardiana como los demás. -señaló a la pequeña hada, que emitía un brillo blanco alrededor de su cuerpo, y de la que sólo podían apreciarse sus alas.-Me tratabas como si no perteneciera al grupo. Me ponías apodos. Saria siempre me trató bien. Era mi mejor amiga. Una vez me regaló una Ocarina, justo antes de viajar al castillo de Hyrule, en el canopy que lleva al linde del bosque. -La hoja se hundió un poco más.- No te estoy mintiendo. ¡Mira! -sacó de un bolsillo de su cinturón, una pequeña ocarina hecha de madera, y decorada con dibujos de hojas. Estaba partida en dos y muy gastada.- La cuidé todo este tiempo, pero no pude evitar que se rompiera. Lo siento Saria.

La presión ejercida por el arma cesó. Mido guardó el arma. La visión de Link mejoró, y pudo ver al fin las caras de los niños. El pelo largo y negro de Saria. Sus ojos de un verde intenso, y mirada dulce, inocente. Mido y su pelo rubio, desordenado. Sus pecas en las mejillas y mirada retadora. Ambos lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquellos niños, que habían sido sus amigos por tanto tiempo, que había extrañado tanto. Se acercaron a él, que los esperaba con los brazos extendidos, y lo abrazaron fuertemente.

Estaba en su hogar. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su viaje, de todos los años fuera, se encotnraba al fin en casa. Ahora todo el bosque se estaba preparando para celebrar el regreso de Link. Cada Kokiri se dedicaba a una tarea. Muchos colgaban adornos de los árboles; otros se dedicaban a preparar la comida; otros tocaban música para crear un ambiente alegre. El Bosque Kokiri era impresionante: Los árboles eran altos y majestuosos. Lianas y enredaderas colgaban de sus copas en todas direcciones. Las casas de los Kokiri, hechas de madera, estaban ubicadas en las copas de ellos, conectadas por largos puentes colgantes. Para subir a cualquiera de ellas uno debía subir alguna de las escaleras en forma de caracol, las cuales envolvían a los árboles desde la base hasta donde se ubicaba la casa. A pesar de la forndosidad del bosque, las copas de los árboles no tapaban el cielo, sino que todo lo contrario: había visibilidad casi total de las constelaciones y la luna. Era como un gran claro. Ahora que Link veía otra vez este Bosque, le parecía que los árboles se habían ubicado allí a propósito, para darle a sus habitantes un hogar cómodo. Abajo en el suelo, flores crecían por todos lados, al igual que gras. Había muchos arroyos que corrían por entre los árboles y se perdían en la distancia, en todas direcciones. La luna llena le daba a todo el bosque un brillo plateado, acompañado a su vez por el brillo de muchas luciérnagas y demás insectos nocturnos, que se habían colocado, a petición de los Kokiri, en distintos puntos del bosque, para dar una mayor iluminación. Sus cantos acompañaban la música que tocaban los Kokiri.

Saria tomó la mano de Link, y lo condujo a una plataforma de madera. Mido los siguió.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte. -dijo Saria.

Link sonrió. Sabía de quién se trataba.

Saria tomó una liana que colgaba cerca. Se la dio a Link y le dijo: "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

-¿No vienen conmigo?

-No. -dijeron Saria y Mido a la vez.- Esta vez es entre él y tu. Te esperamos en la fiesta, con los demás. -agregó Mido.

Link agarró fuertemente la liana, tiró de ella para probar su peso, y viendo que aguantaba, saltó a la oscuridad. Podía sentir la liana tensarse mientras caía. Ahora estaba avanzando en forma de péndulo. Cada vez iba más rápido, y delante sólo veía oscuridad. Ahora estaba comenzando a subir con fuerza. Poco a poco disminuía la velocidad, y cuando frenó del todo, aún impulsado por el columpio, se soltó. Cayó de pie en el pasto. La música de la fiesta ya no se escuchaba. Delante de él se podía ver un claro iluminado por la luna. Avanzó nervioso. Y cuando hubo llegado al claro, pudo ver al enorme árbol ubicado en el centro del claro. Era el árbol más grande de todo el bosque. Probablemente de todo el mundo. El tronco era de un diámetro más grande que todo el Bosque Kokiri. La madera era clara, casi blanca del todo, y con la luz de la Luna, brillaba. Las ramas del Árbol eran del tamaño de los árboles del bosque, y estaban llenas de hojas. En el tronco, se podía ver la cara de Guardían de Bosque, El Gran Árbol Deku. Con sus tiernos ojos, caídos y llenos de arrugas por la vejez. Tenía un gran nariz, y debajo un bigote hecho de moho y hierba. Su boca estaba cerrada, pero al ver a Link, formó una gran sonrisa, que hizo que la madera cruja. Después de eso la abrió para hablar:

-Hola mi niño... -dijo con una voz de anciano, tierna y ronca, la cual sonó en todo el claro. - los árboles me dijeron que estabas en camino.

-Gran Deku...

-Cómo has crecido. ¡Eres todo un hombre!

-Sí. -Link se sonrojó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

-No pude encontrarla. El viaje fue largo, aprendí muchas cosas y vi lugares increíbles. Pero no pude encontrarla.

-Hmmm... Pero, ¿seguirás buscando?

-Sí. Todavía no termino. No voy a terminar hasta encontrarla. Lo que no pude entender, es el porqué. No entiendo por qué se fue.

El Árbol sonrió. Movió un poco sus ramas, haciendo que muchas aves que estaban durmiendo en la copa, se vayan volando del susto.

-No puedes tratar de entender todo Link. Las hadas, como las personas, son complicadas. Cada una es única, y entenderla te llevaría más de una vida. Navi podría tener algún motivo en especial para irse.

-Pero era mi amiga.

-Aún así. Eso no significa que no te quisiera. Míralo así: Tú te fuiste del Bosque Kokiri, sabiendo que Saria y los demás Kokiri te iban a extrañar. Y Saria te dio esa Ocarina, como muestra de su amistad. ¿No la extrañaste acaso?

-Sí, pero tenía que ir..

-Exacto._ Tenías_ que ir. Tal vez Navi debía hacer algo.

-Pero, ¿qué?

-No lo sabrás hasta encontrarla. Tómate tu tiempo Link. Tal vez podrías buscarla en Hyrule, antes de volver a salir del país. Habla con Saria, y con su hada, Narú. Todas las hadas están vinculadas de alguna manera. Saben cosas, que ni yo puedo saber. Tal vez te ayude.

Link estaba frustrado. El Gran Árbol Deku siempre había sido su guía en momentos difíciles. Pero no tenía respuestas esta vez. Si él no tenía respuestas, todo estaba perdido. No quería admitir esto, pero lo sabía en el fondo.

-Hmmm... el Bosque necesita más iluminación, ¿no crees? -dijo sonriendo el viejo Árbol. Link no podía evitar sonreírle al Árbol. No podía estar triste. Acababa de regresar a casa. -Creo que voy a darles una mano, bueno tal vez una rama, a los pequeños. Sacudió las ramas de nuevo, solo que esta vez, en lugar de que las aves se espanten, comenzaron a caer hojas y escarcha, que brillaban a la luz de la luna. El Árbol comenzó a soplar, y las hojas y el polvo fosforescente, volaron en todas direcciones, cubriendo todo lo que tocaban de brillo. El Bosque entero brillaba de diversos colores. El color verde birllaba fuertemente. El agua de los arroyos había adquirido un color plateado, y reflejaba luces. Los peces que dentro habitaban, de diversos colores, tambien respllandecían. Las ropas de Link brillaban, junto con su piel. La escarcha se había pegado a cada ser del Bosque, incluyendo al Gran Árbol Deku, quien ahora brillaba de un blanco intenso. Empezaron a reír. Poco a poco la música de la fiesta empezó a sonar más fuerte, y los Kokiri aparecieron en el claro. Cantando y bailando, todos brillaban. Saria entre ellos, se acercó a Link y lo unió al baile.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

Link estaba siguiendo a una niña rubia a lo largo de un callejón. A sus dos lados había altas casas, y el piso era empedrado. Mucha gente volteaba a verlo. Otros los señalaban. La niña lo llamaba con la mano y le decía que se apure. Él corría detrás, con todas sus fuerzas. Llegó al final de la calle, pero no había rastro alguno de la niña. ¿Ahora qué? Los guardias se estaban acercando. El corazón le latía muy fuerte. No había salida, lo iban a agarrar. De pronto alguien tomó su mano derecha y lo llevó dentro de una casa. Era ella.

-Ven por aquí -dijo ella- tendremos una mejor vista de la ciudad.

Link se había quedado sin palabras ante el azul intenso de sus ojos. No pudo hacer más que asentir y subir las escaleras tras ella. Abrieron una ventana y tras un poco de esfuerzo, subieron al tejado. Desde allí podía verse todo: las casas y los altos edificios; las estrechas calles empedradas, llenas de personas. Unos iban a comprar al mercado, mientras algunos vendedores ambulantes intentaban vender baratijas. Alguno que otro carruaje cruzaba las calles de vez en cuando, y la gente paraba a observarlos. Como a dos cuadras se encontraba la plaza principal, de la cual no podía verse mucho por el tumulto de gente. De vez en cuando podía verse uno que otro chorro de agua de la pileta, que estaba ubicada en el centro.

Se sentaron a ver el atardecer. Poco a poco el cielo se pintó de morado, y luces empezaron a aparecer debajo de ellos, en las calles. A lo lejos podía verse el gran castillo blanco de Hyrule, iluminado por cientas de luces.

-¿De quién huías? -preguntó Link.

-De mi nana. No me deja hacer nada divertido, así que me fugué.

-Pero esos guardias también parecían interesados en ti... Nos persiguieron por horas.

-Ah... Eso...

-No te preocupes. No voy a dejar que se te acerquen. -ella sonrió.

-Este ha sido el día más divertido de mi vida. Pudimos caminar por la ciudad; burlar a los guardias...

-...caminar por los techos... -agregó Link

-...el panadero nos regaló el almuerzo...-contestó ella sonriendo. A Link le había parecido extraño que todos en el pueblo se hubieran mostrado tan simpáticos con la niña. Muchos le habían ofrecido obsequios a lo largo del día.

-Me estaba preguntando. Han pasado horas, y hasta ahora no se cuál es tu nombre. -Luego de decir esto, el corazón de Link empezó a latir con tanta fuerza, que pensó que se le iba a salir.

Ella bajó la mirada y le devolvió una sonrisa. Pero justo cuando iba a contestar, apareció alguien más en el tejado. Era un guardia real portando una lanza y el emblema de la familia en el peto: Tres triángulos dorados unidos en las esquinas, formando un triángulo más grande, llamado la Trifuerza. Los señaló e hizo sonar un pito. Link desenvainó su espada y alzó el escudo de madera, y se preparó para el combate. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, hasta que otro guardia subió al techo, miró a Link, y se puso en posición de ataque. Dos contra uno, no estaba tan mal.

Subió uno más. Ahora las cosas estaban más complicadas. Uno de los guardias habló:

-En el nombre del Rey, deténgase y baje las armas. -se acercó un poco.

Link no esperó a contestar: saltó hacia adelante y atacó. El sonido del metal del a espada chocando contra la lanza se perdió con el grito de terror de la niña. Los otros dos guardias avanzaron a ayudar a su compañero. Una lanza se clavó en el escudo de Link, quien estaba atestando un golpe al peto del primer guardia. Cayó al suelo. Faltaban dos. La lanza aún etsaba clavada en el escudo de Link, eso podía ser una ventaja. Arremetió contra la lanza, la cual se partió en dos. Ahora quedaba uno. Link esperó jugando con la muñeca, moviendo su espada en el aire. Estaba comenzando a sudar y la adrenalina estaba surtiendo efecto en su cuerpo: se sentía fuerte, tal vez invencible. Pasó un segundo, dos, tres. Nada sucedía. El guardia estaba parado, listo para atacar, pero no hacía nada. Por el rabillo del ojo Link pudo ver al primer guardia levantándose. Tenía que terminar de una vez. Atacó al guardia con un golpe vertical, pero fue esquivado. El guardia lo golpeó con la lanza en la cabeza, pero falló por milímetros. Era el momento que Link necesitaba: una falla en su ataque. Un corte directo al brazo. Quedó desarmado el tercero, y pateó al priemro en el estómago mientras este intentaba levantarse. Se acercó a la niña, que lo miraba con angustia.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, no pasa nada. ¿Ahora... me puedes...decir... por qué te persiguen.. tantos guardias? -inquirió Link casi sin aire.

Pero ella no contestó, sino que miró por detrás de Link. A alguien.

Era una mujer , y era muy alta. Vestía un peto plateado y un enterizo de tono azul oscuro. Su cabello era blanco y terminaba en una pequeña cola de caballo. Sus pupilas eran rojas, y brillaban a la luz de la luna. Link se asustó; sin embargo se cuadró en posición defensiva entre su adversario y la niña. Pasaron varios segundos, que para Link fueron eternos, y no pasó nada. Luego la recién llegada habló:

-Ya es tarde, ¿no crees? -Link no entendía.- Los guardias han buscado todo el día. Tu padre está como loco.

-No me importa. -contestó la niña.- Estuve paseando con Link.

Los ojos rojos se posaron en Link. Él no sabía qué hacer, así que se mantuvo firme, y miró fijamente sin parpadear. Pasó un momento hasta que se rompió el hielo:

-Puedes bajar el arma Link, no voy a dañarla. Soy Impa, su nana. Gracias por cuidarla en mi ausencia. -Link miró a la niña. Ella asintió con una mirada pícara. Al parecer la situación le parecía graciosa. Enfundó la espada. Los guardias se estaban poniendo de pie, atontados por los golpes que les había atestado Link.

La nana tomó la mano de la niña, y comenzó a caminar. Pero la niña se libró de la mano de Impa, se acercó a Link y le dijo: "Gracias por el día. La pasé muy bien. Mi nombre es Zelda..."

Luego se fue donde su nana, y comenzaron a alejarse. Link las veía caminar, sintiendo el corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho. Se quedó allí mirando la luna, recordando el día que había pasado con Zelda, cuando oyó un grito:

"¡LIIINK!" La imagen se empezó a desvanecer, y todo quedó en sombras. Luego volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban y abrió los ojos...

Había sido otro de sus sueños. Ya se había acostumbrado a soñar con ella, pero aun sentía nostalgia. Aun la extrañaba. Estaba echado en su cama, mirando al techo, mientras recordaba el tiempo pasado con Zelda. La fresca brisa entraba por las ventanas y le acariciaba la cara. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero un hilo de luz se colaba por los bordes de la cortina que cubría la puerta de entrada. Era de día. Link se incorporó lentamente, con pesadez y cansancio, acordándose de la fiesta, que había durado dos días. Algo le dolió en el muslo. La herida hecha por la flecha, recordó. Se miró el muslo, y para su sorpresa, la herida estaba casi completamente cicatrizada, pero todavía faltaba un poco para que cure. Debía de ser gracias a los conocimientos herbales y medicinales de la tribu.

"¡LINK!"

Alguien lo estaba llamando. Caminó tanteando en la oscuridad, hasta que llegó a la ventana. Corrió la cortina y una fuerte luz le dio en los ojos. Cegado, sacó la cabeza a ver quién lo llamaba. Saria lo saludaba desde el suelo.

-¡Hey! Bajo en un rato. Espérame. -contestó Link.

Se quitó el camisón que había usado para dormir, y buscó en la oscuridad. Sus ropas habían sido lavadas y dobladas, y olían a lavanda. Se puso sus calzas de lana, de color beige; una camisa de lino, de manga larga, del mismo color, encima de la cual se colocó la cota de malla que le llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas y con mangas hasta el codo. A continuación se puso la gruesa y pesada túnica de color verde, encima de la cota de malla. Debía de ser de un centímetro de espesor, y en días fríos servía de buen abrigo, además de gran protección en caso de peligro. Esta llegaba hasta los codos y justo debajo de la cintura, al igual que la cota de malla. Se amarró las correas de cuero, del cinturón y las amarras para sostener la espada y escudo detrás del hombro. Abrochó ambas armas. Se puso las botas altas y los guantes cortos en los dedos, hechos de piel. Se abrochó el brazal de piel curtida en el brazo que portaba la espada, y el otro se lo envolvió con una gruesa tela azul, para cargar el escudo sin problema. Por último se colocó el gorro que acababa en punta y era largo, también de color verde, que cayó hacia atrás una vez asentado en la cabeza. Estaba saliendo, cuando decidió que el escudo era un peso innecesario, así que lo dejó descansando en la mesa.


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

La luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara. Parpadeó muchas veces en reacción a la fuerte luz del mediodía. Luego sus ojos se acostumbraron, y quedó maravillado con lo que veía: la luz se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles, debajo de los cuales se extendían grandes sombras. Debajo de los árboles descansaban algunos Kokiri, y ciertos animales del bosque dormitaban en las ramas. Los lugares a los que les daba la luz del sol, estaban llenos de flores: rosas, tulipanes, orquídeas, y demás flora llenaban el bosque de color.

Link bajó la escalera de su casa del árbol, la cual era a diferencia de las otras, una escalera común y corriente, hecha de palo, y recta hasta el suelo. Se descolgó cuando faltaban unos cuantos escalones y sus botas pisaron la hierba. Inhaló fuertemente y luego botó el aire. Cómo extrañaba aquel olor a vegetación y tierra húmeda, que no se hallaba en ningún otro lugar. Vio a Saria acercándose a él y sonriendo. Ahora que la veía desde lejos, se sintió raro: una pequeña niña, que en apariencia no bordeaba ni los once años; y por el otro lado él, un hombre de dieciocho años y la doblaba en tamaño. Y sin embargo, ella era mayor y más sabia que él. Borró ese pensamiento de su mente. Era innecesario e infantil; y se acercó a saludarla.

-Hola. –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Rieron. Luego Link saludó a Narú, quien revoloteaba encima de la cabeza de Saria. Enseguida guardó silencio, esperando a que Saria hable.

-Toda una jornada de sueño. –dijo ella. – ¡sigues siendo el mismo niño flojo! Ven vamos a pasear. –y comenzó a caminar. Link sonrió y la siguió.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado fuera, ni el bosque ni sus habitantes habían cambiado en nada. "_Supongo que esa es la magia del sitio."_-Se dijo Link, mientras caminaba al lado de Saria.- "_Nunca me había dado cuenta porque yo tenía su misma edad. Cuando empecé a crecer me di cuenta de que era distinto."_

-¿A dónde me llevas? –inquirió Link con curiosidad. Nunca había tomado el sendero por el que estaban yendo. La vegetación se hacía más espesa a medida que avanzaban. El sendero terminaba allí mismo, y al frente se alzaba el bosque.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Link divertido. –¡Hasta que al fin Saria se perdió en el bosque!

-¡No me perdí tonto! –respondió riéndose. –conozco este bosque mejor que nadie. Sígueme, si puedes.

Después de decir esto caminó hacia la maleza y desapareció tras un arbusto. Link empezó a trotar detrás de ella, intentando seguirle el paso. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Saria era muy ágil y fuerte. Corría por entre las ramas con una facilidad y gracia inhumana; mientras Link tropezaba torpemente con alguna que otra corteza sobresalida. Continuaron avanzando por media hora, hasta que Link paró a descansar. El corazón le latía fuerte, y la garganta le ardía.

-¿Qué pasa Link? ¿Muy viejo como para seguir mi ritmo? –dijo Saria en tono burlón, mientras caminaba de regreso hacia donde Link estaba.

-No… es… eso…. –respondió entre jadeos.

-¡Admítelo! Te gané.

Rieron sin parar. A Link le estaban doliendo las costillas por el cansancio y la risa.

-Bueno sígueme, recién estamos a medio camino.

Caminaron por el bosque por mucho rato. El sol seguía arriba en el cielo, pero no podían verlo debido a la vegetación. Ahora los árboles estaban muy juntos y eran más sombríos. Moho trepaba desde las raíces hasta las ramas. Las aves habían dejado de cantar y ahora sólo se oía el torpe caminar de Link, ya que Saria no emitía ruido alguno al pisar la tierra. A Link le parecía que algo o alguien los estaba observando. Estaba poniéndolo nervioso esa sensación de alerta constante, pero Saria parecía no darse cuenta.

-Saria…

-¿Si?

-¿No tienes la sensación de que nos están observando?

-Los árboles nos están haciendo compañía. –un fuerte viento les dio en la cara y los árboles alrededor se agitaron violentamente. Casi como si se movieran por su propia cuenta. Saria y Link se quedaron viéndolos bailar a su alrededor. A Link le parecía hermoso aquel acontecimiento, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de temor hacia los árboles. Saria por su lado, había cerrado los ojos y se dedicaba a escuchar. A pesar de que tanto las orejas de Saria, como las de Link terminaran en punta y fueran iguales, parecía que no estaban oyendo lo mismo. Link escuchaba el crujir de los troncos y ramas, y el murmullo que provocaban las hojas; sin embargo, Saria parecía escuchar algo más…

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que los árboles terminaron su danza. Luego Saria abrió los ojos y miró a los de Link. Al ver en ellos, Link vio la sabiduría que escondía el inocente rostro de la niña. Eran ojos adultos, sabios y serenos. Como el bosque.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué escuchaste, Saria?

-Tienes razón. Hay alguien más en el bosque. Los árboles están preocupados. Hace unas semanas me contaron acerca de unas criaturas que han estado habitando en las afueras. Sienten su maldad, y han protegido a nuestra tribu de ser encontrada. Pero aún así, las barreras que han puesto sobre nuestro hogar no durarán para siempre. El Gran Árbol Deku se ha debilitado. Me lo contó. Hemos estado vigilando los alrededores, sin suerte de encontrarnos con estos individuos, pero al parecer están cerca. -una rama se rompió en algún lugar cercano. Alguien se acercaba.

Link desenvainó rápidamente y lamentó no haber traído el escudo consigo.

-Escóndete. Trepa un árbol y espera allí. –le dijo a Saria, quien obedeció de inmediato.

Volvió a sonar un crujido, solo que esta vez más cerca. Ya casi. Están cerca. Sea lo que sea. Y de pronto lo vio: una silueta surgió de entre los árboles enfrente de Link. Era alto. Medía cerca de dos metros y portaba en manos un hacha de guerra oxidada. Era grande y pesada. Las manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de hierro negro y oxidado, pero entre el brazal y el guante, quedaba al descubierto la piel putrefacta de la criatura. Parecía mutilada y quemada, con heridas en carne viva. La cara de la criatura también estaba cubierta por un casco de hierro, oxidado y quemado, que la cubría hasta la nariz. La boca con colmillos amarillos y afilados quedaba al descubierto. De su cabeza, atravesando el casco, había dos cuernos retorcidos, parecidos a los de un toro. Miró a Link a través de la rendija de su casco y lanzó un rugido al aire. Muchas aves salieron volando de sus nidos asustadas, pero Link se mantuvo quieto, esperando al momento.

El monstruo atacó con un hachazo vertical. Link lo esquivó con rapidez. El hacha se clavó en el suelo, y quedó atracada. Link aprovechó para contraatacar y lanzó un corte a sus costillas. A pesar de que llevaba una armadura, logró atravesarla y sintió la carne del contrincante. Su piel era dura, casi tanto como la armadura, pues no le hizo casi nada. El monstruo logró sacar el hacha y se volteó. Miró su armadura rota y se la arrancó. La asquerosa piel quedó al descubierto, junto con la herida sangrante en su costado. Era realmente musculoso. Para sorpresa de Link, el monstruo le mostró los dientes y se rió de manera burlona. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Link volvió a tratar. Corrió hacia él, golpeó y su espada encontró el hacha. La hoja golpeó contra la parte plana del hacha primero por la derecha, y luego por la izquierda. Con el segundo golpe logró desviarla, y se abrió paso hacia la cabeza del monstruo. Un corte horizontal y perfecto. Lo había decapitado. El cuerpo quedó parado allí, sin cabeza, hasta que Link lo empujó de una patada. Link miró la hoja de su espada. No había ningún daño severo en el filo, pero lo que le sorprendió era que la sangre que corría por la hoja era verde. La última vez que había visto sangre de ese color había sido la de…

-Mejor seguimos caminando Saria. –ella asintió. Estaba asustada. -¿qué está pasando?

-No lo sé. El Árbol Deku está preocupado, pero no me quiere contar nada. Dice que no es necesario cargar mi mente con problemas de viejos, pero no le creo. Creo que algo está pasando fuera del bosque, Link. Algo malo.

Caminaron en silencio por mucho rato. Link no volvió a guardar su espada. El sol estaba ocultándose ahora, y la luna llena salía por el otro extremo, de color anaranjado pálido. El canto de los animales de la noche había comenzado, y Link y Saria seguían adentrándose en el bosque. A pesar de no saber dónde estaba, Link no estaba preocupado. Confiaba plenamente en los conocimientos de Saria. De pronto pararon. Saria le señaló hacia delante. Había un claro con una pequeña laguna enfrente. Link salió al claro, pero Saria se quedó quieta.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Un lugar especial. Vamos, toca el agua.

Link vio el agua oscura, que reflejaba las estrellas en el cielo. Encima de la superficie volaban varias hadas de muchso colores. Se escuchaban pequeños cánticos. Supuso que eran las hadas. Link se acercó a la orilla, se agachó y puso un dedo en el agua. La penetración creó pequeñas hondas, que fueron agrandándose a medida que se alejaban hacia el centro de la laguna. Link movió los dedos, como dibujando en el agua, y más hondas se crearon, mezclándose con las antiguas, y agitando el agua. Las hadas se juntaron en el aire, y comenzaron a dar vueltas formando espirales que subían y bajaban. El agua comenzó a tornarse más clara, y luego parecía brillar. Luz empezó a emanar del agua, la cual se tornó de un ligero tono rosado. Todo empezó a brillar alrededor de Link, quien poco a poco no pudo ver nada más que aquella cegadora luz.


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

Había una mujer en el centro de la laguna. Flotaba encima de la superficie, y sus pies rozaban el agua. Link se quedó sin palabras. Era increíble lo bonita que era. Su piel, a diferencia de la de cualquier humano, brillaba del mismo tono de la luz rosada, que emanaba de su cuerpo. Era una mujer hermosa, de facciones finas, y ojos profundos y claros. Su cuerpo era esbelto y delgado. Estaba desnuda. Sus cabellos largos, y blancos como la nieve, caían hasta sus caderas y tapaban sus partes. Era perfecta. Todo lo que cualquier hombre podría desear de una mujer; sin embargo, a pesar de su encanto, daba la sensación de que era peligrosa. De su espalda se abrieron dos alas como las de las hadas. Link se arrodilló, e hizo una reverencia, casi llegando a tocar el suelo con su nariz de lo bajo que se hincó. Estaba en presencia de la Dama de las Hadas.

-Levántate, valiente guerrero. –dijo la mujer en una voz dulce. Link obedeció. –Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Veo que algo perturba tu corazón. Dime, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Link titubeó. Pero luego dijo: "Hermosa Dama. Estoy buscando a alguien."

-Navi. –respondió ella.

-¡Sí! –la Dama lo miró fijamente por largo rato.

-No tienes que seguir buscando.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Yo envié a Navi a una misión, cuando terminó tu lucha con Ganondorf.

-¿A dónde?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir aún.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijo Navi?

-Porque yo se lo ordené. Si te hubieras enterado que Navi tenía que partir en un viaje peligroso, ¿no la hubieras seguido?

-Sí, pero habría tratado de ayudar.

-Eso es justo lo que no quería que sucediera. Si algo te pasara ahora, la guerra estaría perdida. Además, habrías estorbado.

Link la miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Todo está bien Link. Navi está a salvo.

-¿Me puede decir por lo menos qué es lo que la mandó a hacer?

La mujer sonrió.

-La envié tras Ganondorf.

-¡¿Usted hizo qué? Ese hombre es peligroso. Aún en el destierro.

-Exacto. Por eso necesita ser vigilado de cerca.

-Entonces, Navi estuvo espiándolo todo este tiempo. ¿En dónde reside Ganondorf ahora?

-Como te lo dije antes. No puedo darte esta información aún. Todo lo que te puedo decir, es lo que Navi ha averiguado:

"Ganondorf y los Gerudo que fueron desterrados, huyeron lejos. Durante los años que estuviste fuera del país, Ganondorf reclutó seguidores en los alrededores. Asesinos, ladrones y algunas bestias se le unieron. Pero lo que más nos preocupa es su alianza con un extraño grupo de personas. Son miles, y misteriosos. Navi no pudo seguirles el rastro. Lo único que sabe es que son maestros en el uso de la magia. Esa criatura que mataste hace unas horas en el bosque, son resultado de ello."

-Entonces, Ganondorf está recuperando fuerzas.

-Más fuerte que nunca, me temo.

-¿Y Navi?

La dama le dedicó otra sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, Link. Está en camino a Hyrule. En cuanto llegue la enviaré a ti. Su misión ha terminado.

-¿En serio? –La felicidad de Link no podía ser mayor.- ¡Eso es increíble! No puedo creerlo.

-Pues créelo mi niño. Estarás otra vez con tu amiga.

-Gracias. Mil gracias, mi señora. –Link hizo una reverencia más baja aún.

Ella asintió y luego miró a Link por última vez y desapareció. En el lugar donde había desaparecido, ahora había muchas hadas revoloteando. Link se quedó arrodillado allí, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

El camino de regreso al Bosque Kokiri fue silencioso. Link no tenía nada que decir, pues su alegría era obvia. Saria brincaba inocentemente a su lado, sus ojos brillantes de alegría.

Pasaron dos semanas, sin noticias de Navi. Debía estar lejos.

Las noticias de la pelea de Link con aquella criatura pusieron a la aldea en alerta permanente. Los Kokiri se dedicaban menos a sus quehaceres y se pasaban el tiempo vigilando el bosque. Link estaba explorando el bosque, buscando pistas sobre aquella criatura que se había encontrado un tiempo atrás. Estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que ese monstruo tenía. Y de su habilidad con las armas. De la dureza de su piel, y del color de su sangre…

Había estado siguiendo un rastro durante dos días. Las huellas eran grandes y profundas, lo que era de esperarse proviniendo de tremendas criaturas, y la hierba estaba machacada por donde habían pasado. No se habían molestado siquiera en arrimar los arbustos, los habían cortado o arrancado de raíz. Al parecer se estaban dirigiendo hacia el Sur. Link trotaba con rapidez. Ya se había familiarizado con la zona, y convivir con los Kokiri por tanto tiempo, le había hecho desarrollar ciertas habilidades en el bosque. Ahora se desplazaba rápida- y sigilosamente. Ninguna rama crujía debajo de sus pies. De pronto paró en seco. Algo estaba cerca. Sí. Alguien marchaba adelante. Pegó su oído al suelo, y escuchó. Eran alrededor de veinte. Sacó el arco que llevaba detrás, y corrió cincuenta metros hacia el Sur. Podía verlos ahora, estaban marchando paralelamente a veinte metros de su posición. Incrementó la velocidad. Ahora el se encontraba más adelante. Se acercaba el momento. Trepó un árbol, se escondió entre las ramas. Era cuestión de segundos. Los pasos se escuchaban a lo lejos. El tintinear de las armaduras sacudirse al correr se hizo perceptible a sus oídos. Pronto las horribles figuras se hicieron visibles. Link sacó una flecha del carcaj, la colocó en el arco. Apuntó, tensó la cuerda y dejó ir la flecha. Atravesó el espacio libre entre el casco y el peto de la criatura, luego la carne. _Uno menos, faltan diecinueve_, pensó Link. Los monstruos pararon en seco. Uno fue a ver a u compañero caído. Link aprovechó el momento. Tensó el arco otra vez. Soltó la flecha. Ahora quedaban dieciocho. Sus adversarios estaban alertas, con las armas desenvainadas, y esperando al siguiente flechazo. De los árboles salió otra flecha, que atravesó el casco y descerebró a otro. Ahora se habían dado cuenta del paradero de Link. Era hora de moverse. Corrió a lo largo de la rama, y saltó a otro árbol. Logró colgarse de una rama alta, y trepó. Sus adversarios parecían confundidos. Volvió a repetir el disparo una, dos, tres veces. _Catorce. _Lo habían visto. Uno disparó una flecha contra él. Pasó zumbando a centímetros de su oreja. Trepó hasta la copa del árbol, donde no podrían verlo. Continuaban disparando flechas a ciegas. Ya lo habían perdido. Ahora el pequeño ejército estaba rastreando la zona. Se habían separado de sus posiciones. El general, visiblemente más grande que sus subordinados, gritaba instrucciones para que vuelvan a sus lugares; sin embargo, los demás intentaban trepar los árboles cercanos, en busca de su atacante, sin escucharlo. Link era más rápido. Los estaba rodeando, cambiando posiciones y disparando. Caían uno a uno. Después de repetir su ataque, sólo quedaban cinco. Link se llevó la mano al carcaj, pero ya no quedaban flechas. Era hora de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Saltó de la rama y cayó ágilmente al suelo, desenvainó y degolló a uno que estaba de espaldas a él. Los otros cuatro vieron esto, y se acercaron corriendo. Link usó su brazo libre para sacar el escudo, y luego se plantó a esperarlos. El primero en llegar portaba un mazo de hierro. Link lo esquivó y le cortó el brazo. Luego la cabeza. El segundo lo embistió con sus cuernos. Link se movió a un lado, y su atacante quedó atracado en un árbol. Link aprovechó para terminarlo. _Faltan dos. _El general envió al último de sus peones, el cual atacó a Link con su espada. Link paró el ataque con su escudo, y de un corte horizontal, lo decapitó. _Uno_. El general sonrió, y desenvainó su espada. Era larga, como de metro y medio de largo, y ancha como la pierna de un hombre. Estaba oxidada. Link atacó esta vez. Este adversario era distinto a los demás, pues era más ágil e inteligente. Esquivó su ataque sin dificultad, y le arremetió una patada en el estómago. Link se dobló de dolor, pero se incorporó rápidamente. Ahora el otro atacó. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro mandobles parados por el escudo de Link. Al quinto Link sintió su brazo adormecerse. Si seguía a ese ritmo le iba a romper los huesos. Decidió alejarse y crear un poco de distancia entre ellos, pero el otro no lo dejó moverse. Continuó con su ataque frenético. Link bloqueó con su espada todos los que pudo, y luego se dedicó a turnarse entre espada y escudo, para no cansarse tanto. El cansancio lo adormecía en todo el cuerpo. Sentía cómo la cabeza le retumbaba y el corazón latía con fuerza. Logró darle una patada que alejó a su enemigo. Link comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, ganando distancia. Jadeaba de cansancio y dolor. Sangre se asomaba por su boca y nariz. Tenía un par de moretones en el cuerpo, y el brazo que portaba el escudo ya no tenía fuerzas. Ojala no estuviera roto. Ya no sabía. Su contrincante corrió hacia él. Link decidió terminar esto también, así que corrió a su encuentro. Faltaban diez metros para la coalición. Ocho….cuatro….dos. El monstruo se detuvo en seco, para dar el golpe final, pero Link era más pequeño y ligero. Link saltó y se ubicó a la misma altura que aquel engendro, y atacó. La espada se clavó en su clavícula y llegó hasta el pulmón. Link soltó el mango y cayó rodando al suelo.

Link se incorporó y caminó hacia su enemigo, ahora de rodillas. Lo miró a los ojos. Eran rojos.

-¿Para quién trabajas? –preguntó Link.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –respondió con una voz gutural. Link estaba sorprendido. Su salvaje enemigo podía hablar.

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque? ¡Vamos! –le dio un puñetazo.

-La era… del hombre… legará a su fin…

Dio un último suspiro y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Link estaba furioso. No había logrado sacar información alguna. Se acercó al cuerpo maloliente e inerte y sacó su espada. Sangre verde corría por la hoja. La limpió, y la envainó.

Caminó largas horas, rastreando la zona en caso de que alguno de los enemigos hubiera escapado con vida. Luego de cuatro horas de búsqueda, decidió echarse a descansar, estaba magullado y adolorido después de tremenda faena. Trepó un árbol, y se ubicó en lo alto, se sentó en una rama y se durmió.


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

Era tarde en la ciudad, y Link seguía sentado en el tejado, mirando la luna y recordando el día que acababa de pasar con Zelda. Sus ojos azules, serenos y profundos. Su piel de porcelana. Sus labios tiernos, y su sonrisa perfecta. Su fina nariz y su cabello al viento. Dorado como el sol. Todavía no podía creer la suerte que tuvo en conocerla. Tenía que volver a verla.

-¿Sigues pensando en ella? –preguntó Navi mientras sobrevolaba su cabeza. Link la miró con una sonrisa.

-Navi, creo que me he enamorado.

Se levantó y estiró las piernas. Comenzó a caminar por el tejado, con cuidado para no despertar a los habitantes de dicho hogar. Caminaba en línea recta, en dirección al castillo. Todo a su alrededor oscuro, bañado por la luz de la luna. La ciudad dormía. Las únicas luces visibles eran las que surgían del fuego de las antorchas de los guardias que patrullaban las calles. Alguno que otro mendigo balbuceaba en sueños, echado en algún callejón. Por algún lado se asomaba un gato, buscando en los basureros su merienda. Un enorme búho sobrevolaba la zona, en busca de pericotes incautos.

El esfuerzo de Link por no hacer bulla era demasiado, pero valía la pena. Suficientes problemas había tenido hoy con los guardias reales. Tres de ellos, Link estaba seguro, encontrarían muy placentero vengarse por la paliza que les dio unas horas antes. Llegó al final del tejado. La siguiente casa se encontraba al mismo nivel, pero alrededor de dos metros de distancia. Bueno, tenía que tratar. Tomó distancia, calculando su salto, tomó aire y comenzó a correr. Se acercaba al final, era hora de saltar. Sintió la adrenalina mientras cruzaba por los aires. Cayó de pie, pero con un brusco golpe. Estaba seguro que cualquiera en la manzana lo habría podido oír. _Mierda._ –pensó. Se quedó quieto, esperando. De pronto escuchó unos ruidos a sus pies. Alguien en la casa estaba despierto, y hacía un gran alboroto. Se abrió una ventana cercana al techo.

-¿Qué carajo sucede? ¡Más vale que no seas un ladrón, porque estoy armado!

-¡Comienza a CORRER! –gritó Navi mientras se metía debajo del gorro de Link.

Link obedeció de inmediato. Tenía que escaparse. Llegó al final del tejado y frenó en seco. La siguiente casa se ubicaba a ocho metros de distancia, ya que entre ellas cruzaba una calle. Miró abajo. La caída sería dolorosa, estaba encima de una casa de dos pisos. Eso equivalía a siete metros más o menos. Escuchó pasos detrás. Un hombre corpulento portaba una ballesta, la cual apuntaba al pecho de Link.

-¡Quédate quieto! –gritó el hombre. –ladronzuelo del demonio, yo te voy a enseñar algo de modales.

A la distancia se escuchó un silbido fuerte. Los guardias se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Link miró nuevamente hacia la otra casa, y para su sorpresa, vio su carta de salida: habían cuerdas entre las dos viviendas, que servían para colgar ropa. Link no lo pensó dos veces. Saltó, justo cuando el hombre disparaba la ballesta. La flecha le pasó zumbando el cachete. Sus manos encontraron la tensa soga, y quedó colgado como un mono. Una mano, luego la otra. Así comenzó a cruzar. Se encontraba a la mitad, cuando de pronto otra flecha pasó cerca de él. Miró arriba. El hombre seguía apuntándole. Los guardias, abajo en la calle, lo señalaban y hacían sonar sus pitos, para pedir refuerzos. Link continuó intentando cruzar. ¡_Cuánta seguridad para un simple ladrón! Asumiendo que yo sea un ladrón. _Llegó al otro extremo, y apoyó los pies en el alfeizar de la ventana. Volteó la cabeza para ver a su atacante y se dio con la sorpresa de que una flecha se dirigía a su cara. Movió la cabeza unos centímetros, y la flecha se clavó en la puerta de la ventana. En los alrededores los vecinos comenzaban a despertar, y sacaban las cabezas por las ventanas a buscar la causa de tanto alboroto. Link comenzó a trepar hacia el tejado. Una mano, luego otra. Un jalón, un poco de esfuerzo, y estaba arriba. Comenzó a correr. Abajo en la calle se oía el tintinear de las armaduras. Estaban rodeando la casa. Link corrió, llegó al final y saltó sin pensar. La siguiente casa era sólo de un piso, por lo que comenzó a caer. Cayó sobre el techo y dio un volantín. Cómo le dolió esa caída. Bueno, no importaba, tenía que seguir. Llegó al final de ese tejado, y saltó, sólo que esta vez a la calle. Cayó con un golpe seco y se puso a correr. Los guardias atrás lo señalaban y seguían. Estaba llegando a un cruce de calles, y en aquella esquina había dos guardias con sus lanzas listas. Link los reconoció por sus moretones: eran los mismos tipos a los que había noqueado en la mañana. _Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba._ –dijo para sus adentros. Lo atacaron, pero gracias a su pequeño tamaño, se escabulló fácilmente. Siguió corriendo unas cuantas calles más. Serpenteando por allí y por allá. Se escondió detrás de un basurero, y esperó.

Poco a poco, el sonido de los guardias buscando y silbando, se perdió. Link había logrado escapar a salvo, y no estaba muy lejos del castillo. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso, eso era todo. Decidió esperar a que todo vuelva a callarse por completo, para así seguir con su trayecto. La luna ya se dirigía a su destino final: el horizonte. Eso quería decir que eran alrededor de las cinco de la madrugada. Al fin, Link salió de su escondite y caminó sigilosamente por las calles. Siempre yendo por los lugares más oscuros en caso alguien lo vea.

No hubo problemas en el resto del camino. La luna se estaba ocultando y el cielo se pintó de rosado. Dentro de poco estaría en el castillo. Las gigantescas puertas que llevaban al castillo estaban entreabiertas. Un guardia, que debería haber estado custodiando la entrada, yacía semidormido a un lado de la puerta. Link caminó con cuidado. Paso a paso, llegó al gran portón de madera, con oro incrustado, y lo empujó con cuidado. El guardia no se inmutó, de manera que Link entró sin dificultad. Delante de él había un pasillo al aire libre. Encima de él se alzaban arcos de piedra blanca, cada veinte metros, con banderas mostrando el escudo real. Las antorchas iluminaban el camino, el cual estaba indicado con una alfombra roja.

Al final de este, había escaleras. _Esto va a tomar algo de tiempo _–suspiró Link. Caminó a duras penas y tras un esfuerzo agotador, llegó al final. Al frente suyo se alzaba el gran castillo de Hyrule. Uno de los más grandes orgullos del Reino. Estaba hecho de piedra blanca. Media más de sesenta metros de alto, y sus innumerables torres maravillaron a Link. Detrás de Link se encontraba todo el Reino.

Para llegar al portón principal, había que cruzar un puente de piedra, debajo del cual cruzaba un río que bordeaba el castillo; sin embargo, en estos momentos el portón estaba cerrado. Link tenía que moverse rápido, ya que había muchos guardias patrullando la zona. Decidió meterse entre unos arbustos y esperar.

El sol salió imponente y naranja. Casi cegador. Link se había quedado dormitando, pero a la primera vista del sol, se levantó y miró alrededor. No había guardias. Debía ser el cambio de turno. Era su oportunidad. Salió de su escondite y bordeó el castillo. De pronto encontró lo que buscaba: un hueco. Se encontraba en el segundo piso, a juzgar por la altura. Link saltó al agua y comenzó a nadar contra la corriente. Qué cansado estaba. Casi no le daban las fuerzas para nadar. O flotar. Siguió nadando en diagonal, hasta que tocó la fría piedra. Agarrándose ahora a ella, comenzó a escalar. Fue difícil, porque la piedra estaba muy bien pulida y era casi completamente lisa. Como si fuera un solo bloque de piedra. Cayó un par de veces al agua, pero al final logró escabullirse por el hueco. Era estrecho, casi ni entraba, pero no quería pensar en ello. Llegó al otro lado y corrió a esconderse.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a Zelda. Comenzó a caminar por un largo pasadizo, de techo alto. Una alfombra roja corría a lo largo del pasadizo. Un guardia estaba alli, enfrente de Link. Lo vio y preparó el arma. El cuerpo de Link ya no resistía. Era sólo un niño después de todo, y no había dormido en horas. Haber corrido tampoco ayudaba. Pero bueno, ya había llegado hasta aquí.

-Quédate quieto, niño. Nadie tiene por qué salir herido.

Link se llevó a la espalda en busca de su espada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba a punto de atacar a un guardia real dentro del castillo. De verdad tenía que estar loco. Justo cuando cogió el mango de su espada sucedió algo.

-Baje su arma guardia. El niño está conmigo.

Link volteó asustado. Era Impa.

-¿Me puedes decir en qué estabas pensando? –preguntó mirándolo enfadada. Esos ojos rojos le daban miedo. –Así que viniste hasta aquí para verla. Normalmente duerme a esta hora, pero hoy se levantó especialmente temprano. Continúa de frente hasta que llegues a una habitación con armaduras. Toma la puerta de la derecha y camina recto hasta el final del pasadizo, verás muchos jardines. Sigue de frente y llegarás.

-G-gracias. –eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba sorprendido. Impa no era tan mala como parecía. Fue corriendo, pasó al guardia que lo miraba sin comprender, y siguió las instrucciones de Impa.

Los jardines eran increíbles. Todo era demasiado bonito. Las flores tomaban formas y colores que Link no había visto ni en el Bosque Kokiri. Había caídas de agua y piletas por doquier. Un guardia lo vio, pero no se inmutó. Al parecer Impa ya había dado órdenes. El guardia lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y señaló con su lanza hacia dónde debía ir. Link caminó por un sendero entre los rosales, que llevaba a otra cámara.

El cielo ahora azul encima de él. No había techo alguno. Se encontraba en un jardín incluso más bello que los anteriores. Orquídeas por todos lados. Margaritas a sus pies. Ilán-ilán crecía por todas las paredes de piedra blanca, casi imperceptible por todas las flores que había. Parecía imposible tremenda belleza. Al otro lado del jardín se encontraba Zelda. Estaba de espaldas, mirando a través de la única ventana del lugar. Link se acercó lentamente. El estómago le estaba dando retortijones. Los nervios lo carcomían. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era muy buena idea. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Zelda volteó a ver qué era lo que hacía ruido. Lo miró y sonrió.

-¡Viniste! –dijo con su dulce voz, mientras se acercaba a Link.

Comenzó a hablarle, pero no podía escucharla. Ahora todo parecía borroso, y de pronto las imágenes se borraron. Sintió algo tocándole el hombro y abrió los ojos. Estaba en la copa de un árbol. Había sido uno de sus sueños. Bueno, las únicas veces que olvidaba sus problemas y sentía paz, era cuando soñaba con Zelda. Le dolía estar lejos de ella. Y a la misma vez, estaba tan cerca. Había vuelto a Hyrule. Ya se acercaba el momento de ir al Castillo. Lo único que lo frenaba eran las misteriosas criaturas que acechaban el Bosque. De pronto se dio cuenta de que algo realmente le estaba picando el hombro. Giró la cabeza y vio el pecoso rostro de Mido. Estaba mirándolo desconcertado.

-Los mataste a todos. No puedo creerlo.

.Ah eso. Sí, ya está hecho.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Eran más tontos de lo que creíamos. Usé camuflaje y una estrategia simple. Cuando terminé estaba muy cansado, así que decidí dormir una siesta antes de regresar a casa.

-Gracias. En serio Link, nos quitaste un peso de encima. Eran enormes. Aunque pudiste haberme esperado. Pude haber matado algunos.

-Sé que sí Mido, pero estaban huyendo del Bosque, y se dirigían a dios sabe donde.

-Bueno, y ¿qué averiguaste?

-Nada. Sólo sé que pueden hablar, además de destrozar cosas y gritar. Son tontos, pero pueden razonar.

-Estuvimos viendo los cuerpos Link. Todos tienen ojos rojos y portaban el mismo collar.

Mido le entregó a Link un collar improvisado de metal, con unas inscripciones en un idioma irreconocible, pero encontró un simbolo conocido. Un ojo sin párpados y con un rubí en lugar de pupila. El símbolo de los Sheikah. Ahora por lo menos, Link sabía con quién estaba tratando Ganondorf.


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

Link estaba en su cuarto, alistándose para el viaje al castillo. Había tirado a su cama todas sus posesiones, y estaba decidiendo qué llevar y qué dejar. Su espada y escudo, junto con el carcaj de flechas y arco, yacían en la mesa. Tomó su cuchillo de caza, de cuarenta centímetros de largo, y lo agregó a las armas. En su cama había una ocarina de color azul, adornada con el símbolo de la Familia Real. Era su posesión más querida, la cual Zelda le había regalado antes de partir en busca de Navi. La llevaría consigo. La puso sobre la mesa. Decidió dejar la ocarina rota que Saria le había dado, junto con un cuchillo de caza de hoja curva y unos cuantos libros que había llevado consigo en sus viajes. Su bolsa estaba repleta de frutas, pan, verduras y un poco de carne envuelta en un paquete con sal, para mantenerla pura. Había llenado su cantimplora con agua en el arrollo que corría cerca de las raíces de su casa del árbol, y tenía un par de cobertores para la noche. Se colocó la espada y escudo a la espalda, el cuchillo de caza al cinto, y llevó el arco con el carcaj en sus manos. Su mochila colgada a un lado de su cintura.

Afuera el día era hermoso, y los Kokiri lo estaban aprovechando al máximo. Debajo de su casa, Epona yacía comiendo hierba verde y fresca. Link bajó, y descargó su mochila en la montura. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Epona ya estaba lista para el viaje. El equipaje lo colocó detrás de la montura; el carcaj al lado de su pierna izquierda, por si necesitara usar flechas. Su cuchillo de caza al lado de su pierna derecha, y su arco encima del equipaje.

-Vaya trabajo nos costó encontrarla luego de que te acorralamos. –dijo Saria, acercándose a donde se encontraban Link y su yegua. Acarició a Epona cariñosamente.

-Conoce estos bosques muy bien.

-Sí. Nos tomó dos días enteros hasta que dimos con su paradero.

Ambos rieron. Link pudo ver la tristeza en Saria.

-¿En serio tienes que irte?

-Saria… -comenzó a decir Link, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Sé que sí. Descuida, se que te voy a volver a ver. –dijo ella sonriendo. –Sólo no te olvides de nosotros.

-¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de ustedes? No digas tonterías. Ustedes son mi familia.-ella sonrió, y Link se acercó a abrazarla. Saria había sido siempre como su hermana mayor. Ella lo abrazó con terrible fuerza y cariño. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Los ojos de Link se empañaban también, pues estaba sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez. Estaba feliz porque iba a volver a Zelda, pero triste porque se iba a ir del Bosque Kokiri. Preocupado por la aparición de esos monstruos, y a la vez confiado en que no volverían a pasar por el Bosque.

Los Kokiri se habían mostrado muy atentos a Link en todo ese tiempo. Parecía que no hubiera pasado tiempo alguno fuera del bosque. Todo seguía inmutable, igual y precioso. La inocencia de sus habitantes, junto con su niñez, era mágica. Link estaba sobre su yegua, con Saria montada también, yendo a ver al Árbol Deku. Los Kokiri al verlo, dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y lo seguían. Toda la aldea se había reunido a despedir a Link.

El viejo Árbol al verlo sonrió. La madera hizo chasquidos al moverse la boca del anciano. Saria desmontó de la yegua.

-Hola mi niño. Veo que estás listo para irte.

-Así es.

-Me parece bien. Alguien necesita avisar al Rey qué es lo que está sucediendo. Espero que seas feliz, hijo. Me alegro que hagas lo que tu corazón te dicta.

-Siempre. –dijo Link algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, no me queda más que decirte que buen viaje. Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí siempre. El camino es un poco difícil de encontrar, pero creo que no tendrás mayor dificultad. Después de todo, tú también eres un Kokiri.

Todos aplaudieron y unos cuantos pifiaron. Link reía, con un sentimiento agridulce en el corazón. Luego dijo:

-Todos ustedes son mi familia. Los adoro a todo y cada uno de ustedes. No saben cuánto me alegro de haber estado aquí con ustedes. Su apoyo me ha ayudado a superar muchas dificultades. No podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes. Mido, Saria y todos los demás. Gracias por cada uno de ustedes por acogerme.

-¡Ya! Cállate. ¡No es que te vayas a ir de por vida! –gritó Mido con tono burlón. Era verdad. Estarían lejos, pero no separados. Link sonrió. Luego miró al viejo Árbol otra vez.

-Nos mantendremos comunicados, espero.

-Claro que sí mi niño. Te mandaré un hada de vez en cuando, dándote noticias del Bosque.

-Bien. Eso espero.

-Supongo que es adiós por ahora. Bendito seas, Link. Viaja seguro y mucha suerte.

Link respondió con una reverencia y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Espero verlos pronto a todos.

Todos se pusieron a aplaudir y gritarle. Era hora. Debía irse. Tomó las riendas de Epona, tiró de ellas y pasó por entre la multitud, que se arrimaba para que pasara. Rápidamente el sonido de los aplausos se empezó a perder con la lejanía. Las casas pasaron, hasta perderse, y lo único en frente a él era un sendero de árboles, que lo llevaría hacia el Norte, fuera del Bosque. Estaba emocionado, y un poco triste, pero no importaba, dentro de poco vería a Zelda.

* * *

El sendero era largo, y corría de frente hacia el Norte. Link cabalgó todo el día y la tarde, hasta que poco a poco, el sol se ocultó en el Oeste. La noche cayó, y decidieron acampar para recobrar energías. El pelaje de Epona estaba mojado del sudor, y emanaba calor. Link estaba cansado también. Sus piernas medio adormecidas por la intensa cabalgata. No había comido en todo el día.

La noche era fresca, y el cielo despejado. Las estrellas brillaban encima de Link, pintando el manto de la noche de luz. La luna, en esos momentos sólo una pequeña uña blanca, estaba arriba. El bosque estaba silencioso, y Link había hecho una fogata en medio del sendero. Epona yacía dormida cerca de un manzano, del cual había comido todo lo que había encontrado. Link decidió cenar ligero esa noche, así que sacó un poco de pan, el cual acompañó con un poco de agua y una manzana. Luego se preparó para irse a dormir. Dejó su escudo descansar al lado de la montura de Epona, que yacía en el suelo, y su espada la puso a su lado. Estaba echado, con un cobertor encima, aunque la verdad no lo necesitaba. La noche era cálida. Debía ser verano. Se quedó allí, pensando en qué le diría a Zelda cuando la viera. Poco a poco, le empezó a dar sueño, hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

Sentía un jalón en el pelo. Intentó volverse a dormir, pero fue inútil, Epona seguía jugando con su pelo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el hocico de su yegua muy cerca.

-Uf, qué aliento el tuyo. –dijo entre bostezos. – ¿Qué? ¿Ya es muy tarde?

Se levantó. Había dormido de más, el sol ya brillaba con fuerza. Debían ser las diez. Enterró las cenizas que quedaban del fuego que había hecho en la noche, preparó su equipaje nuevamente y preparó a su yegua. Luego continuó con el viaje. Los árboles del sendero se habían vuelto más pequeños, y la vegetación menos frondosa. Eso quería decir que se estaban alejando del bosque. Los pájaros cantaban armonías, mientras Link seguía hacia el Norte. Pasaban horas, mientras Link disfrutaba del calor del sol, y la tranquilidad del bosque. El viento le daba en la cara, mientras iba al galope sobre Epona. Adelante y atrás, a la derecha o izquierda, lo único que veía Link, era árboles. Poco a poco el cielo se fue pintando de colores. De azul, pasó a un tono dorado, el cual poco a poco fue haciéndose más oscuro. Pasaron las horas. El sol en el Oeste, se ocultaba detrás de las montañas nevadas, aunque Link no podía verlas, y el crepúsculo se fue, dando lugar a la noche. Otra vez Link jaló las riendas de su yegua y preparó el campamento. Decidió comer carne con un poco de pan. Terminada la cena se echó a descansar.

-Qué pena. Hoy no hay estrellas. –dijo para sí mismo, echado debajo del cobertor, justo antes de dormir.

Despertó de madrugada. Había sido una noche sin sueños. El sol todavía no se asomaba, y el cielo tenía un tono gris. Había un poco de neblina en el ambiente. Probablemente hoy no saldría el sol. Una vez más recogió sus cosas y se puso en marcha.

A mediodía, encontró la salida del bosque: el puente colgante. Era un puente de madera, que cruzaba cincuenta metros de precipicio. Había neblina, por lo que no se veía el otro extremo. Lentamente, avanzó con Epona. Las herraduras de su yegua hacían sonar la madera, y el puente se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Luego de un rato, estaban en el otro extremo. Link miró atrás con nostalgia, pero lo único que se veía era el color blanco de la neblina. Estaba por darse la vuelta y continuar con su viaje, cuando oyó una ocarina sonar. La canción le era familiar. Saria la tocaba todo el tiempo. El sonido provenía del extremo del puente que acababa de pasar. Miró más detenidamente, y logró discernir la silueta de Saria. La alegría que sintió fue tal, que una lágrima se asomó por uno de sus ojos. La canción terminó, y Saria levantó la mano saludando. Link levantó la suya en respuesta, y poco a poco, la neblina hizo desaparecer la silueta de su amiga.

-Gracias. –dijo Link. –por tu amistad.

Se dio la vuelta y continuó camino al Norte.

* * *

Los bosques quedaron atrás, dando lugar a un paisaje increíble, lleno de inmensas praderas que parecían no terminar. Las imponentes Montañas Nevadas se alzaban lejos al Oeste, altas y blancas. El Pico de la Muerte, la más alta de ellas, era un volcán, del cual salían humaredas. De esos picos provenía la mayor cantidad de suministros de agua del Reino. Al Norte no se divisaba cosa alguna además de largos pastizales, lo mismo que al Este. Hyrule era un país grande. Link estaba lejos de su destino. Tendría que seguir su camino al Norte por lo menos por cuatro días a galope, para llegar.

A pesar de la neblina, la temperatura era agradable. Las blancas nubes arriba, cubrían la mayor parte del cielo. Era un día gris. El viento le daba en la cara a Link, quien galopaba rápidamente con Epona. Arriba en el cielo, un búho de inmenso tamaño volaba hacia el Norte, como si los acompañara. Link se quedó mirándolo largo rato, sin prestar atención a lo que había en el camino.

Pasaron las horas y cayó la noche. Link decidió hacer un fuego, y comer pan. Las provisiones se estaban agotando. Si comía poco esa noche, le podrían durar un par de días más. Termino su mísera ración de pan, luego comió un racimo de uvas y se fue a dormir.

Otra noche sin sueños. Despertó y se quedó mirando el cielo aún nocturno. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a Hyrule. Se levantó y fue a buscar en su bolsa para desayunar algo, pero algo pasaba. Había migajas de pan encima de sus pertenencias, y la bolsa estaba abierta. Corrió rápidamente en su dirección, y al abrirla se vio con la sorpresa de que no había nada. Link, molesto, tiró la bolsa al suelo y gritó con furia.

-Comadrejas o ratas. Eso debe haber sido. Durante la noche se acercaron. ¿Ahora qué? No me queda comida para este día, y aún estoy a un par de días de la ciudad. -Miró a Epona preocupado. – Tendré que cazar. Pero aún así, no va a alcanzarme. Los animales que habitan las praderas son pequeños. Los venados se encuentran en los lindes del bosque, y las vicuñas y llamas en los cerros…

* * *

Ya era casi de noche. Corría un aire frío, y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras. Iba a llover, lo que era raro para esa temporada. A lejos se podía divisar un corcel avanzando a terrible velocidad. ¿Podría ser que se hubiera escapado uno del establo? No. Este era distinto. Estaba muy cerca ahora. En segundos sabría de qué se trataba.

¡Epona! Era ella. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel pelaje caramelo, brillante. Con su crin blanca y fuertes piernas. Era ella. Y estaba cargando algo en su montura. ¿Podría ser él?

Epona se paró en seco, y en la montura había un hombre inconsciente, casi moribundo. Cayó de la montura y dio un golpe seco al suelo.

-¡Papá! –gritó la chica, mientras corría hacia el jinete caído. – ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el hombre, dejando a un lado el rastrillo y corriendo a su encuentro.

* * *

Link estaba muy cómodo. Sentía calor, algo que no sentía desde que dejó el Bosque Kokiri. Estaba echado en una cama muy cómoda, con sábanas gruesas y almohadas acolchadas. Y estaba bajo techo, podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpeando el tejado fuertemente. Pero, ¿dónde se encontraba? La última cosa que recordaba era estar buscando algo que cazar, cuando… ¿Se había desmayado?

Abrió los ojos. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, alumbrado por una vela solitaria en una mesa de noche. Al lado de la cama había una silla, en la cual se encontraban sus ropas, planchadas y dobladas. Su cota de malla colgada al lado de su espada y escudo, puestos contra la pared. Miró en dirección de la mesa de noche. Había una bandeja llena de comida: pan, arroz, carne y unas cuantas verduras. También había una copa de vino. Se apresuró a comer y beber hasta saciarse. No recordaba cuándo había comido o bebido por última vez. Se levantó de la cama, pero sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo. Sus piernas estaban muy débiles.

-Mierda. –dijo exclamó, mientras se arrastraba de vuelta a la cama.

Decidió echarse y esperar a recuperar sus fuerzas. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a dormirse…

Estaba en el mismo jardín, caminando hacia Zelda. Ella volteó, lo miró y sonrió. Cómo le gustaba esa sonrisa, dulce y pura.

-¡Viniste!

El sonrió, y justo cuando iba a hablarle, sonó algo estridente, que lo hizo saltar.

Cayó de la cama. El suelo de madera estaba frío. Estaba otra vez en el cuarto de aquel lugar. Débil y con hambre. Había sido otro de sus sueños. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?¿Dónde estaba? Ni idea.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido? –se preguntó mientras volvía a la cama. Al parecer estaba recuperando fuerzas, ya podía mantenerse en pie, pero con la ayuda de la silla como apoyo.

Lo escuchó de nuevo, y esta vez más claro y fuerte. El canto de un gallo resonaba fuerte y claro. Debía ser el amanecer que estaba próximo. Link decidió cambiarse a su ropa. Cuando terminó de colgarse las armas a la espalda, y estuvo listo, decidió mirar por la ventana. No se veía gran cosa, además de la luz que provenía de Este. Era el sol que estaba saliendo.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Link volteó rápidamente, con la mano alrededor del mango de su espada. Era una común reacción en él. Decidió dejarla, sería mala educación.

-Adelante. –dijo. La puerta se abrió, y Link se quedó sin palabras. Delante de él se encontraba una mujer hermosa, de tez blanca y ojos color de miel, hermosos. Su cabello largo y rojo, caía por su espalda, casi hasta sus caderas. Era linda, y estaba allí en frente de Link.

-Hola Link. –le dijo ella.

-¿M-Malon? –respondió con la voz entrecortada.

-¡Sí! –dijo ella corriendo a abrazarlo. Su cuerpo, tocó el de Link, y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Link se quedó allí, parado, con ella entre sus brazos sin saber qué hacer.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

Los brazos de Malon se ajustaron más a su cintura. Podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica pegarse al suyo. La calidez de su cuerpo, y el agradable olor que emanaba de su cabello. El corazón de Link comenzó a acelerarse, al igual que su respiración. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir, y sintió que no iba a resistir mucho más. Y cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, una imagen vino a su mente: Zelda. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió de inmediato. Tuvo que apartar a Malon.

-Perdóname Link, olvidé que estabas débil.

-Ah sí, debe ser eso. –dijo Link, luego de darse cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban del esfuerzo de estar parado. Caminó hasta la cama, se sentó, y se quitó las armas de la espalda. El alivio que sintió fue inmediato.

-Estuviste inconsciente dos días enteros, y luego en reposo dos días más.

-¡¿Estuve dormido cuatro días?

-Descuida, estabas deshidratado y cansado. En realidad moribundo. Según mi papá es casi un milagro que sigas con vida.

-N-no lo había pensado de esa manera. ¿Cómo está Epona?

-No te preocupes por nada. –sonrió Malon. – Ella está muy bien. Llegó algo cansada, pero recuperó fuerzas. Al día siguiente estaba galopando con los demás caballos.

-Sí, así es ella. –Link no podía evitar reír. –le debo mi vida. Y a ustedes...

-No es nada. Y Link, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Unos cuantos días antes de que me encontraras, perdí todas mis provisiones de comida. Se las comió algún animal. Me dediqué a cazar mi comida, pero los animales eran aves muy pequeñas, sin mucha carne, conejos y animales de ese tipo. No pude saciar mi hambre, y estaba lejos de cualquier lugar civilizado. Llegué a un punto en el que el agua no me bastaba para vivir, y perdí el conocimiento mientras cabalgaba. Luego de eso tengo alguna que otra imagen borrosa en la memoria, pero no recuerdo nada más. Después desperté aquí.

Malon parecía preocupada. Su mirada perdida en el espacio, tratando de imaginar todo lo sucedido. Era hermosa. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que habían hablado. Ambos habían cambiado mucho. Ella ya no era aquella dulce e inocente niña. Ahora era una mujer hermosa, de sonrisa amable y mirada tenaz.

-Y ¿qué sucedió antes de eso? –preguntó ella.

-Es una larga historia Malon.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…

-Bueno, en ese caso, voy a intentar contártela:

"La noche que aparecí aquí, pidiéndote que me dejaras llevar a Epona en mi viaje, me adentré en los bosques del Sur. Galopé toda la noche buscándo a Navi, hasta que al final amaneció. Me perdí, y luego de un tiempo, y unas cuantas dificultades di con una ciudad llamada Termina. –Link pensó que era mejor evitar decirle a Malon, que le robaron a Epona, antes de llegar a Termina, y que recuperarla fue una de sus más grandes aventuras. –Pasé tres días en aquel lugar, y luego continué mi búsqueda. Esta vez hacia el Suroeste. Pasé unos cuantos meses viajando por el bosque, intentando encontrarla, pero no tuve éxito. Luego la geografía cambió. Pasé por unas llanuras, y colinas. Recorrí unos cuantos cerros y montañas, y llegué a un país llamado Holodrum.

Es un lugar hermoso. Con amplios pastizales y una cadena de montañas, llamada Las Montañas Goron. La capital de aquel sitio es la ciudad Horon. Esta ciudad es mucho más pequeña que la de Hyrule .En el centro de la capital se encuentra el Palacio de Armas, pequeño, sí, pero hermoso. Está elevado sobre una alta colina, y desde allí se puede observar todo el reino. Yo me instalé en las afueras de la capital, donde todos se dedican a la crianza de ganado y agricultura. Me hice amigo de un criador de caballos, y trabajé el establo con él, a cambio de un lugar donde vivir. Su hijo, Alec, un chico de mi edad, se volvió un gran amigo mío. Viví allí por dos años. Epona estuvo feliz en ese sitio. Convivir con caballos por tanto tiempo le hizo bien. Me dediqué a cabalgar y explorar el país junto con Alec, además de ayudar en el Rancho.

"Me dio pena, pero tuve que seguir con mi viaje y me despedí de mis amigos. Me dirigí hacia el Noroeste, por el paso de las Montañas de Los Goron. Los Goron de aquel lugar son diferentes a los de aquí. Sus cuerpos, de piedra, son de un marrón oscuro; mientras que los de Hyrule son de color arena. Y no te imaginas el humor que tienen. Son temperamentales y salvajes. No les gusta el contacto con las personas, y cobran veinte Rupias a cada persona que quiera cruzar el Paso. La altura me hizo sentir mal por algunos días, y cruzar toda la cadena de montañas, fue una tarea de medio mes, debido a que el camino serpenteaba por las montañas, y daba varias vueltas, como una culebra. Al fin logré bajar de nuevo, y me encontré con el mar. Imponente e inmenso. Era la primera vez que podía verlo. Me tomó unos días llegar a la playa, y me bañé allí por primera vez. Acampé por lo que quedaba del mes, y me dediqué a la pesca y exploración de los arrecifes de la playa. Luego continué mi búsqueda, esta vez hacia el Norte. Mis provisiones se acabaron, pero de vez en cuando llegaba a pequeñas aldeas, donde compraba víveres y descansaba. Pasé así dos meses más, hasta que llegué a otro país: Calatia. Un Reino incrieíble, casi tan grande como Hyrule. Hogar de muchos hombres de mar, ya que la capital corre desde las faldas de las Montañas Nevadas, hasta las orillas del mar. En el centro de la capital, se alza un castillo inmenso, desde donde reina una mujer. Su nombre es Seline. Reina desde hace doscientos años, ya que según dicen, tiene la virtud de no envejecer. La conocí. La verdad es que no parece humana. Algo en sus ojos y su forma de ser, simplemente no era normal. Aunque era realmente dulce. Su país la adora. Bueno, me desvié un poco del tema.

"En esa ciudad conocí a una joven dedicada a la pesca. Su nombre era Maka. Me recibió en su hogar y me enseñó su oficio. Incluso fui a la mar con ella. Pasó un año. Un día, cuando estábamos pescando, apareció un barco pirata, y nos secuestraron. Nos llevaron a su fortaleza, ubicada a dos días de Calatia, en una pequeña isla. Nos vendieron en una subasta, como esclavos. Ella, fue a parar a la casa del capitán de nuestro barco, mientras yo fui vendido a un hombre llamado Taurus. Resulta que Taurus era en realidad un hombre de honor. Caballero de la Reina Seline, trabajando de encubierto. Me liberó de inmediato, y planeó conmigo la forma de salvar a Maka. Así que una noche, mientras la tripulación pirata dormía, atacamos:

"Taurus y yo entramos al barco y nos deslizamos a los camarotes de la tripulación. No dejamos a ninguno con vida. Todo hecho silenciosamente. Luego fuimos al cuarto del capitán, pero ya era tarde. Maka había muerto. No sabes el dolor que sentí al verla allí, echada. Sin vida, y al capitán sonriendo, con un puñal ensangrentado en las manos. Luchamos. Taurus permaneció detrás, dejándome luchar contra mi enemigo, en paz. Al final yo vencí, y le corté la cabeza. -Malon soltó un gemido del susto. -Le dimos un entierro digno a mi buena amiga, y quemamos el barco pirata. Taurus me llevó a ver a la Reina. Ella le pidió a Taurus que me acogiera. Así fue como pasé los siguientes dos años: entrenando con Taurus. Me enseñó nuevas técnicas de lucha con espada y escudo y me mantuvo en forma. Al final de mi entrenamiento me regaló esta espada, en señal de amistad. –Link señaló en dirección de la cama, donde descansaba su arma. –Bueno, terminado mi entrenamiento, decidí que era tiempo de regresar a mi hogar. Perdí las esperanzas de encontrar a Navi, y emprendí el viaje de regreso."

-¿Viniste por las Montañas Nevadas?

-No, el camino era un poco peligroso para una sola persona, así que regresé por donde había venido. Me dio la oportunidad de despedirme de todo lo que conocí en mi viaje. Al fin, llegué a Hyrule, sin darme cuenta, porque mi brújula se descompuso en el Bosque Perdido. Y aquí estoy.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Luego Malon habló.

-Realmente has hecho un viaje largo Link. No puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso tú solo. Pero, ¿qué sucedió con Navi?

-No lo sé. –mintió Link. La situación actual de Navi y todo el tema de Ganondorf y los Sheikah era secreta.

-Lo que pasa es que me parece raro. Que desapareciera así de fácil. Una amiga tuya tan cercana.

-Lo sé. No puedo explicarlo tampoco, pero creo que está bien. No la culpo, ni resiento. La sigo queriendo después de todo.

Link vio por la ventana, cómo el sol comenzaba a dar luz a todo. Abrió las persianas y luego la ventana. Sacó la cabeza. El aire olía a tierra húmeda, debido a la lluvia de los otros días. El olor del heno en el establo era reconfortante. Le trajo a Link muchos recuerdos de su niñez. Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver todo el Rancho: Cinco hectáreas de puros pastizales, cercados, por los que corrían los caballos. Entre todos ellos, resaltaba el brillante pelaje de Epona. La siguió con la mirada por largo rato.

Pasado un rato, alguien más entró a la habitación.

Un hombre de pequeña estatura, grueso y de brazos fuertes. Con un poblado bigote y unas cejas que hacían juego, que le adornaban la cara, y con una calva pronunciada en la cabeza. De apariencia amigable. Vestía un overol, y botas. Era el padre de Malon.

-Me alegra que estés bien muchacho. Bienvenido nuevamente a mi rancho.

-Hola Talon. Muchas gracias por la ayuda. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no me hubieran encontrado.

-Has sido bendecido Link. Has sido salvado, con el tiempo de tu lado, -Link miró la Ocarina que descansaba sobre la mesa. -y la velocidad de tu yegua. Epona fue muy inteligente de haberte traído aquí. Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. Debes estar hambriento, después de tantos días de recuperación. Vamos a desayunar.

Link siguió a Talon, con la ayuda de Malon, ya que no podía mantenerse de pie por mucho rato.

La casa era sencilla, de dos pisos. En el primero estaba la sala, con una chimenea y un par de sillones; unas cuantas sillas y una mesa. La entrada a la casa se encontraba en la habitación contigua, que era la cocina. La mesa, ubicada en el centro de la cocina, tenía todo tipo de comidas: panes, queso y jamón; frutas y jugos; cereal; leche por montón.

-Buen provecho Link. –dijo Malon entre risas.

Se sentaron a comer. Link estaba realmente feliz ahora. Podía sentir cómo recuperaba fuerzas casi al instante de haber comido. Ya no sentía hambre, y el temblor de su cuerpo, se había esfumado. Ahora se dedicaba a comer pan con jamón, y untar mermelada a una tostada.

-Talon. –dijo Link luego de un rato.

-¿Dime Link?

-¿Dónde está Ingo?

-Ah, debe estar terminando de trabajar justo ahora.

Ingo. El hermano menor de Talon. Un hombre, a diferencia de su hermano, despreciable. Siempre antipático cuando se trataba de hablar con él; engreído y muy gruñón.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Hablando del diablo. –dijo Talon.

Entró un hombre delgado y alto. Con un bigote como el de su hermano, pero a diferencia de Talon, con una expresión de asco en la cara; de cabello negro, sucio y grasoso.

-Demasiado trabajo. –refunfuñó. –Me levanto a las cinco de la mañana, y ¿para qué? Llego a desayunar y mi sitio está ocupado por un extraño.

-Oye Ingo, cuida lo que dices. –dijo Talon. –Link es nuestro invitado.

Ingo resopló.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga hermano? No sólo come mi comida, sino también duerme en mi cama y utiliza mi cuarto. Y ¿qué ha hecho él para merecer esto? No ha dado de comer a los caballos como yo. Ni siquiera ha ordeñado las vacas en el establo, como yo. Tampoco se ha dedicado a-

-Ya cállate Ingo. –ésta vez fue Malon la que habló.

La cara de Ingo comenzó a ponerse roja de la rabia. Link no podía evitar sentirse culpable de todo aquello, además de incómodo.

-¿QUÉ? Tú, mocosa. Tú no me callas. Yo soy tu tío. Muéstrame algo de respeto, tu pequeña imperti-

-Ingo. –Talon dijo en tono severo. –No le hables así a mi hija. Y hablando de respeto, ¿por qué no muestras algo de respeto a nuestro invitado?

Ingo miró a Talon con odio. Luego miró a Link, le dedicó una mueca y salió de la casa, tirando la puerta.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, Link. Es muy temperamental.

-Descuida. Además, es verdad. No he hecho mucho para ayudar.

-No tienes que ayudar. Es nuestra hospitalidad. Eres un invitado y queremos que te sientas a gusto.

-Aún así, quiero ayudarles.

-Pero estás débil. –dijo Malon.

-Luego de este desayuno, estaré como nuevo.

-Tonterías. –dijo Talon. –Tómate el día libre. Disfruta del sol que está comenzando a salir. Anda a montar con Malon, llévense a Epona a algún lugar. Y mañana, si tienes ganas de trabajar, con gusto aceptaremos la ayuda.

-Está bien. Gracias.

Salieron a los establos. Recogieron la silla de Epona y fueron al corral a recogerla. Link dio un fuerte silbido, y al instante, a la distancia pudieron ver a la yegua venir al galope. En cuestión de un minuto, estaba parada en frente de ellos, relinchando de felicidad. Le colocaron la silla, Malon subió, y luego Link delante de ella, y salieron del rancho.

El sol iluminaba el cielo, azul y sin nubes. Una brisa cálida corría por las llanuras de Hyrule, mientras Link galopaba a gran velocidad. Malon sentada detrás de él, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Link. Su cabello rojo suelto al viento. Al fin, luego de una hora de camino, hallaron una pequeña colina, donde dejaron pastando a Epona, y se sentaron a descansar. Pasaron aquel día en el campo, aprovechando el verano al máximo. Se dedicaron a echarse en el pasto y observar las formas de las nubes; contar anécdotas de cuando eran menores y burlarse de Ingo. Fue un día realmente increíble. Aquella noche Link durmió nuevamente en el cuarto de Ingo, prometiéndole a este que al día siguiente trabajaría.

* * *

Fue una noche sin sueños para Link. Se sentía descansado al fin, con energías de sobra y por fin a salvo. Pero luego algo lo despertó.

El sonido de una campana.

-Despierta holgazán. Son las cinco de la mañana. Hora de tarabajar, como prometiste. -dijo Ingo con una horrible sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien. Dame cinco minutos, te encuentro en el establo.

* * *

Link salió de la casa y se dirigió al establo. El cielo estaba despejado, de color rosado con algunos tonos amarillentos. Estaba por amanecer. No hacía frío, ya que estaban en medio del verano, y corría una ligera brisa cálida. Ingo estaba en la puerta del establo, con un rastrillo en la mano. ´

Se lo entregó a Link.

-Comienza por darle de comer a las vacas. Allí está el heno. -dijo señalando a una pila enorme de hierba seca. -Luego pasa a darle de comer a los caballos. Después de esto, tal vez podrías traer agua del pozo, y luego sacar a los caballos a que den unas vueltas por el rancho.

Link no podía creer que Ingo estuviera dándole tanto trabajo, pero si se quejaba, sólo haría que Ingo se sintiera más satisfecho. Así que Link cogió el rastrillo, asintió y se dedicó a darle de comer a los animales.

Así pasó las siguientes tres horas. Las vacas estaban rumiando; mientras los caballos paseaban libres por el rancho; el agua del pozo había sido llevada a la casa de Talon, y Link estaba cansado. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

Link entró a la cocina. Talon y Malon estaban sentados en la mesa. Ingo ya había terminado de comer.

-¿Cómo te fue, Link? -preguntó Ingo con malicia.

-Todo listo Ingo. Hola Talon, Malon.

-Hola Link. -respondíeron. Luego Malon habló.

-Ven siéntate en la mesa. Desauyna con nosotros. Debes estar agotado.

Ingo había quedado estupefacto. Link decidió ignorarlo.

-Talon, quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime, Link.

-¿Cómo está la situación en la ciudad?

-Hmm. Bueno, económicamente todo está bien. Pero, bueno cómo decirlo. Al parecer hay problemas dentro del castillo. El Rey y sus caballeros están teniendo problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Al parecer hace dos días hubo una amenaza de muerte a la princesa Zelda.

-¿En serio está pasando?

-Me temo que sí. No sucedió nada. El Rey Daphnes y sus Caballeros ya han tomado cartas en el asunto. La princesa está a salvo en el castillo. Pero me preocupa esta situación. El Rey y la princesa Zelda siempre han sido queridos por su pueblo.

-Debo ir al castillo.

Malon lo miró, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-¿Tan rápido? -preguntó Talon.

-Me temo que sí Talon. Tengo que ayudar en lo que pueda.

-Al menos quédate hoy. Prepárate para tu viaje, y mañana a primera hora podrás ir a la ciudad. -sugirió Talon.

-No lo sé... - Dejar a Zelda un día más sin su protección, no parecía buena idea. Pero luego Link miró la expresión de Malon. Ella estaba a punto de llorar. -Bueno, está bien. Mañana me voy entonces.

Ingo sonrió.

* * *

Link se pasó el resto del día pensando en Zelda y alistándose para su viaje a la ciudad, que se encontraba a un día a caballo. Aquella noche, Talon destapó unas cervezas en conmemoración a Link. Al cabo de unas horas, Talon e Ingo estaban ebrios y roncando sobre la mesa. Malon estaba lavando los platos, y Link se retiró a descansar.

La noche era callada. Sólo se escuchaba el canto de un grillo, afuera en algún lugar. Link estaba dormitando en la habitación, muy preocupado para dormir, pero muy cansado para despertar. De pronto se abrió la puerta, y entró alguien en la habitación. Era Malon. Su cabello, suelto, recién lavado. Vestía una bata blanca. Sus ojos, no podían verse muy bien en la oscuridad, pero Link pudo notar que estaba llorando.

-¿Malon?

-Link. Sé que no puedo pedirte que te quedes. Tienes otras obligaciones, pero sé que puedo hacer algo por ti.

Se quitó la bata. Estaba completamente desnuda. Su silueta, perfecta en la oscuridad. Link pudo ver sus pechos, y su cintura. Sus piernas, firmes y fuertes. Ella caminó hacia la cama. Se arrodilló en el borde, y comenzó a gatear hacia donde se encontraba Link, quien estaba inmóvil de la sorpresa. Lo empujó hacia atrás y se sentó encima. Se agachó y lo besó en los labios.

Link podía sentir su corazón agitarse con fuerza. No podía evitar sentir el peso de Malon sobre él, y lo que esto provocaba en su cuerpo. Alzó un brazo y envolvió la cintura de la chica. No pudo evitar devolver el beso, y sentir los labios de Malon contra los suyos. Cálidos, tiernos. Ella se alejó para tomar aire, y Link aprovechó el momento para mirarla a la luz de la luna. Era una mujer hermosa. Malon se acercó nuevamente a besarlo. Y justo en el momento que sus labios volvieron a juntarse, algo pasó por la mente de Link.

Un recuerdo. Fugaz. Casi imperceptible en toda aquella confusión y fuego apasionante; pero al mismo tiempo, suficiente como para apagarlo todo. Fue una imagen de Zelda. Asustada. Triste. Sola contra un mundo en el que alguien la quería muerta.

Link empujó a Malon hacia atrás. Ambos estaban jadeando del cansancio.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Malon. -¿Muy rápida para ti? Jaja.

-Lo siento Malon, no puedo hacer esto. -dijo Link con mucha dificultad. Malon era casi irresistible. Se paró de la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No puedo hacer esto contigo Malon. Yo quiero a otra persona.

Al decir esto, Link supo que había cometido un grave error. Pudo ver el dolor en el rostro de Malon, mientras pronunciaba cada una de esas palabras, pero no se detuvo hasta terminar la frase. Estaba molesto con ella. Después de tantos años de amistad, ahora venía con esto. No importaba cuán sensual fuera. No importaba que fuera una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido. No importaba siquiera que fuera su amiga. Para él lo único que improtaba era Zelda.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

-No soy cruel Malon. Pensé que sabías que estoy enamorado de alguien más. Y vienes a mi cuarto, me seduces.

-¿Sigues con la fantasía de que tienes una oportunidad con Zelda? ¡Mírate Link! No eres de la realeza. Ella no te va a entender como yo te entiendo. Ella no te va a querer como yo te quiero. Como siempre te he querido.

-No puedo escuchar esto. -dijo Link, marchándose del cuarto.

En la cocina, Ingo y Talon dormían profundamente, abrazados el uno al otro. Link salió a los pastizales. La luna, casi completamente llena iluminaba todo el lugar de plateado. Una leve brisa le dio escalofríos. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, intentando aclarar su mente. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por haber besado a Malon. Y casi haber cedido a la tentación de tener sexo. Lo único que quería hacer era ver a Zelda. Abrazarla una vez más, como cuando eran niños, y quedarse allí para siempre. Poder cuidarla del agresor que quiera matarla. Poder cuidarla de Ganondorf nuevamente.

Ganondorf.

El corazón de Link comenzó a acelerarse nuevamente. Esta vez debido al miedo.

Corrió de nuevo a la casa, subió a su cuarto. Esta vez Malon ya no estaba allí. Terminó de alistar sus cosas, se colgó sus armas. Tomó un pergamino, y una pluma:

_Queridos Talon y Malon:_

_Gracias por acogerme en el Rancho. Me han salvado la vida. No creo que pueda pagarles esta deuda, ni con todo el trabajo del mundo._

_Les quiero agradecer la hospitalidad de su hogar, y el cariño que me han mostrado. _

_Disculpen que me vaya con tanta prisa, pero hay asuntos pendientes que debo hablar con la Princesa._

_Gracias por todo,_

_Link._

Dejó la carta en el cuarto, y se marchó.


	10. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

Estaba anocheciendo. El sol estaba a punto de terminar de ocultarse, y poco a poco las estrellas comenzaron a adornar el cielo. La ciudad de Hyrule se encontraba en paz. Las calles empedradas comenzaban a vaciarse de gente, las cuales regresaban a sus hogares luego de un largo día de arduo trabajo. De las chimeneas de los hogares salía humo, señal de que estaban preparando la cena. Se olía el pan recién salido del horno de las panaderías, el cual se vendería al día siguiente. Algunos niños correteaban con palos de madera, y los blandían como si fueran espadas, aprovechando los últimos momentos de diversión de aquel día. Sus madres los llamaban, diciendo que la cena estaba servida. Todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad. Al parecer…

Cuando el último rayo de luz se esfumó, se oyó el pitido de un guardia. Luego otro pitido sonó cerca del primero. A continuación otro, y seguido de este otro más. Las personas que caminaban por las calles se quedaron paralizadas del susto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No importaba, tenían que resguardarse. Todos aceleraron el paso, y rápidamente, las calles se vaciaron por completo, y las cortinas de las ventanas de los hogares se cerraron. Las luces de los recintos se extinguieron y todo quedó en sombras. La ciudad quedó en silencio absoluto, como un pueblo fantasma. Y luego…

Un pitido.

Dos.

Tres.

Los guardias recorrían las calles. Corriendo rápidamente, con las espadas desenvainadas. Cada vez más armaduras tintineaban frenéticamente. Todos se dirigían en una dirección: El Castillo.

De pronto se oyó una voz:

-¡Dispérsense! ¡No todos vayan en la misma dirección! ¡Necesitamos asegurar la ciudad! ¡Cuarto y quinto pelotón a la muralla! ¡Aseguren los portones! ¡Infantería vaya con ellos! De los que quedan, la mitad venga conmigo al castillo; y los otros recorran las calles en busca de intrusos.

Los soldados hicieron caso de inmediato a su general. Se separaron, cada uno a cumplir la misión encomendada. El general miró al pelotón que se había quedado con él. No eran muchos, pero todos eran recios y estaban dispuestos a todo. Eran suficientes.

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el castillo. La noche ya había caído, y las calles estaban en penumbra.

Corrieron rápidamente, y a medida que se acercaban al castillo, más soldados unían fuerzas a las suyas. De pronto se oyó una voz:

-General Taurus.

El general volteó. Una mujer alta y fuerte, de cabellos largos y blancos, unidos en una cola de caballo, corría en dirección a él. Llevaba puesto un enterizo de color azul, cubierto por un peto de color plata. Portaba una espada corta y curva, amarrada al cinto. Detrás de ella corrían veinte guardias.

-Impa. –respondió con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-No. Lo único que sé, es que hay un intruso en el castillo. Con la amenaza de muerte de Zelda, de la otra noche, estamos esperando lo peor.

-Vamos.

Los generales unieron fuerzas y se dirigieron al castillo.

Guardias recorrían cada pasillo, y registraban cada cuarto. Las ventanas, y debajo de los balcones. Los grandes jardines, ahora en completa oscuridad debido a la noche, serían un sitio perfecto para esconderse. Toda la guardia real se dedicaba a buscar al infiltrado.

Taurus e Impa corrieron rápidamente, cruzando pasadizos, cuartos, salas y subiendo escaleras; en dirección al salón principal. El cuarto más grande del castillo, con amplios techos de ocho metros de alto, y un ventanal enorme, que corría desde el suelo hasta el techo y a lo ancho del cuarto, con vista a todo el Reino. El techo estaba adornado con pinturas y candelabros que colgaban, y en el centro del techo había una gran cúpula, la cual en el centro tenía un tragaluz en forma oval. El piso de mármol blanco. En el centro de la habitación había una larga mesa de madera roja. El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de un pequeño grupo de hombres parados alrededor de la mesa. No eran hombres cualquieras. Eran los hombres confiados por el Rey. Sus caballeros.

-Su Majestad. –dijeron los dos generales al entrar al lugar, inclinando la cabeza.

-Impa, Taurus. –dijo el Rey. Un hombre de cabello castaño, que caía hasta los hombros, adornado de finas canas. Con una pequeña barba y ojos tenaces. Alto y fuerte, con su armadura puesta, y una espada al cinto. Su expresión lo decía todo.

-¿Dónde está la princesa? –preguntó Impa.

-Segura. En su cuarto, con Shein. Una docena de guardias vigila el cuarto desde afuera. –respondió el Rey Daphnes.

-¿Alguna señal del intruso? –preguntó Taurus.

El Rey negó con la cabeza.

-Hace más de una hora que perdieron su rastro. Se le vio caminando por un pasillo, cerca de la habitación de Zelda, pero lo perdieron poco después de que saltó por una ventana.

-Descuida, lo atraparemos, Daphnes. –respondió Impa.

El Rey asintió y se dirigió a Taurus, esperando que éste hablara. Pasaron unos minutos de angustiante silencio.

-Este asunto es delicado. Tenemos a casi toda la guardia real buscando a un asesino experto. –dijo al fin Taurus. - Incluso más habilidoso que el mejor de tus soldados. Dejé a muchos de ellos rondando en las calles de la ciudad, e hice cerrar las puertas de la muralla. Pero aun así, estamos en desventaja. No se trata de números, sino de habilidad. Deja que los _caballeros_ vayamos por él, y que los guardias regresen a sus puestos.

Se hizo el silencio en toda la sala. Todos esperaban a que hable su líder.

-Me parece sensato. –dijo al fin.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? –preguntó un caballero joven, de cabello castaño. -¿No ve acaso que su hija peligra? Cómo decirles a los guardias que se vayan en estas horas de necesidad.

-Lo que no entiendes, Aro, es que los números no importan. No importa cuántos sean, simplemente un guardia no es nada comparado a este intruso. Por más valientes y fuertes que sean, no poseen las habilidades que tú y yo poseemos. No estamos aquí, sólo nosotros trece, por las puras. Cada uno tiene características únicas. Habilidades que superan la comprensión de cualquier otro soldado. Y estamos aquí, pensando qué hacer; mientras que el asesino anda suelto. La docena de guardias en la puerta de Zelda no lo va a parar. –Daphnes suspiró de nervios. – Puede que Impa y Shein, sin embargo, sí.

-Shein es mi sobrino, y al igual que yo, es Sheikah. Conoce todas las técnicas de combate de mi tribu, al igual que las de la guardia Hyliana. Y Zelda es fuerte también. La he instruido en las mismas artes, considerándola una Sheikah más. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Tenemos que actuar ahora. Si me disculpa, su Majestad, voy a volver a mi posición, al lado de Zelda, como su guardaespaldas.

El Rey asintió. Y sin esperar ninguna palabra más, Impa salió de la habitación.

* * *

Los guardias se apartaron para que Impa pudiese pasar. Cogió la perilla, la giró y entró al cuarto. Era un cuarto grande y amplio. Contra la pared a su derecha, se encontraba una cama grande de sábanas blancas. Todo el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra, dándole a la habitación un aspecto acogedor, en contraste con los fríos pasillos del castillo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de tapices y obras de arte de paisajes. Un cuadro al lado de la cama, retrataba a la familia Real: Daphnes, su difunta esposa y una bebé, de ojos profundos y azules. Un armario de color blanco, a la mano izquierda de Impa. Al frente suyo, se encontraba la ventana que daba al balcón, la cual estaba cerrada con llave. Lo mismo sucedía con toda ventana del lugar. Sentada en la cama, se encontraba una joven hermosa. De cabello largo y dorado, recogido en una cola de caballo. Vestía un enterizo de color blanco, y en la cama, reposaba una cadena de acero, con una cuchilla en la punta. Impa se acercó a la chica. Zelda la miró. Podía verse la preocupación en su rostro. La angustia y la frustración. Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrazar a Impa.

-¿Cómo sigue todo?

-Bien. –mintió Zelda.

Impa rió.

-Vamos Zelda, no es tan malo.

-Sí es Impa. –dijo Zelda, rompiendo el abrazo. –Me tienen encerrada en este cuarto, cuando saben perfectamente que puedo defenderme por mi cuenta. Soy más ágil y rápida que la mayoría de los que me protege allá afuera.

-Sí, pero también eres la hija del Rey.

-¿Y eso qué? No tengo miedo. –Impa se sintió orgullosa de Zelda al oír estas palabras.

-Sé que no, Zelda. Pero por favor, ¿no podrías esperar un poco más?

Zelda la miró. Impa se quedó mirándola a esos ojos azules. Profundos. Caprichosos. Después de tantos años, de haberla visto crecer, y convertirse en mujer. De haber pasado tantas horas paseando por el campo; y haber pasado incontables noches, por horas echadas en su cama, mirando al techo y hablando de la vida. Después de tantos años de risas, y de llantos. Ella seguía siendo su bebé. Era lo más cercano a una hija. No dejaría que nada le pase. Incluso a costa de su propia vida.

-Todo está asegurado. –dijo la voz de un hombre.

Impa no se había percatado de la presencia de nadie más en el cuarto hasta ese instante. Shein hacía bien su trabajo. Un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello negro como la noche, y ojos del color de la sangre. Su expresión serena, implacable y hermosa. Impa no podía evitar ver el parecido con Link. Shein era todo un Sheikah en su máximo esplendor. Estaba vestido de negro, como los hombres de la tribu acostumbran. Con un peto y hombreras de acero negro, y unos guantes con púas en los nudillos. En su espalda, descansaba su espada.

-Gracias por cuidarla Shein. Has hecho un excelente trabajo al asegurar el área.

-Yo desacuerdo contigo. –dijo otra voz. La voz de un hombre.

Shein desenvainó su espada, al mismo tiempo que Impa, y Zelda cogía la cadena. Estaban listos para todo; sin embargo, no sabían contra qué o quién se enfrentaban. Miraran donde miraran, no había señal de nadie. Impa buscó en el armario y debajo de la cama; mientras que Shein fue a buscar en el baño. Nada. Y de pronto, se escuchó un grito.

-¡En el balcón! –gritó Zelda.

Afuera en el balcón, había un hombre cubierto por una capa negra, la cual ondeaba al viento. Estaba apoyado sobre la baranda de piedra del balcón. De su rostro, sólo podía verse el mentón y la boca, ya que todo lo demás estaba en sombras, debido a la capucha.

Zelda no pensó dos veces. Con un movimiento del brazo, tiró la cadena en dirección al hombre. El vidrio de la ventana cerrada se rompió estrepitosamente, y la cadena fue a dar con su objetivo. Pero falló. El hombre permanecía inmutable. Sólo había movido la cabeza unos pocos milímetros. Zelda jaló la cadena para volverlo a intentar, pero el hombre cogió el arma. Y comenzó a jalar. La tensión era fuerte. Fuera de la habitación los guardias golpeaban la puerta, intentando entrar. Por su parte, Impa estaba con el corazón helado. No podía creer lo que veía. Tremenda rapidez. Tanta fuerza. No dudó, apretó duro el mango de su espada y se lanzó hacia su adversario. Al momento que iba a atestar el corte, por debajo de la capa de su adversario, apareció un brazo portando una espada, la cual chocó contra la de Impa. Se quedaron empujando uno contra el otro. Ambos con una fuerza descomunal. Uno, dos, tres segundos, y el encapotado la empujó, desenganchando las espadas, y enviándola lejos. Y justo en ese momento, Shein intentó atravesarlo con su espada. Los metales chocaron. Y se engancharon las espadas. El intruso pateó a Shein en la cara, y se preparó para la lucha, sin soltar la cadena de Zelda. Impa y Shein atacaron a la vez, pero su adversario se cubrió del primer golpe, y esquivó el segundo. Golpeó a Shein en la cara con el pomo de su espada, y de una patada que le dio en el brazo a Impa, la desarmó. Impa se alejó un poco, con cautela. El corazón latiendo con fuerza, tal vez sus últimos latidos. En el momento que pensó que todo estaba perdido, Shein atacó. Un mandoble vertical, que fue parado sin dificultad con la espada de su contrincante; luego otro que fue esquivado, y una estocada que al parecer atravesó la capa de su rival. Pero no le hizo daño. Su rival le agarró la muñeca, y de un par de movimientos lo desarmó. Shein, sin embargo, le atestó una patada, y con una llave, tiró la espada de su rival por el balcón. Su adversario, furioso, le atestó una patada en el tórax, con lo que lo envió un par de metros atrás.

Zelda seguía tirando de la cadena, pero estaba perdiendo fuerzas, y poco a poco se acercaba más a su asesino. Pero en el momento que Shein lo desarmó, el maleante soltó la cadena y comenzó a retroceder.

Shein corrió al encuentro del encapuchado. Su adversario hizo lo mismo. Ambos se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo. Chocaron puños. Las cuchillas en los nudillos de Shein, chocaron con algo metálico. Al parecer su oponente estaba bien preparado. De pronto, Shein le dio un puñete, el cual fue esquivado con gran rapidez, y en respuesta obtuvo una patada a las costillas. Retrocedió, y sacó un pequeño puñal, del cinto. Arremetió una, dos, tres, cuatro veces; pero fue en vano. Su contrincante era igual de rápido que él. Intentó una vez más. Y esta vez, sintió cómo el metal entraba en la carne. Le había dado en el brazo. Se oyó un gemido de dolor, el cual fue seguido de un golpe a la cara de Shein, quien cayó de bruces.

Al hombre con capa se le veía cansado, al igual que Shein. Zelda e Impa estaban inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer. Todo sucedía muy rápido. Shein se levantó y corrió nuevamente a su encuentro. El asesino, retrocedió y se paró en el borde de la baranda del balcón, esperando a su presa. Shein lo intentó taclear, pero su contrincante lo esquivó en el último segundo. Shein giró en el aire y se agarró al borde del abismo con una mano.

-¡No! –gritaron Impa y Zelda a la vez. Los guardias seguían golpeando la dura puerta, sin éxito de en romperla.

Shein subió de un salto, e intentó atacar al hombre, que se acercaba cada vez más a la princesa. Cuando su mano tocó la capucha, el encapotado giró rápidamente y le atestó un golpe en la cara.

Shein sintió el metal de los guantes golpearlo en el pómulo, y pudo sentir cómo se rompía el hueso. El sonido del golpe, seco. Cayó al suelo. El dolor era punzante y agudo.

Impa había recogido su espada, y estaba lista, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Zelda decidió tomar acción, y corrió en dirección a su enemigo. La cadena voló en dirección a su pecho, pero nuevamente fue esquivada. El hombre volvió a tomar la cadena entre sus manos, y jaló fuertemente. Zelda no pudo competir con tal fuerza, y fue a parar a los brazos de su enemigo.

-¡NO! –gritó Impa.

Shein se reincirporó y se quedó helado.

Zelda se quedó mirando al hombre por un par de minutos, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué no la había matado ya? ¿Por qué no hacía nada, más que mirarla?

El hombre sonrió.

-Eres igual de hermosa de como recordaba. –dijo al fin.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede, Zelda? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó, al momento que soltaba los brazos de la princesa y se descubría la capucha.

Zelda caminó unos pasos atrás, sin poder creerlo. Detrás de ella, podía oírse a Impa ahogarse de la sorpresa. No era un asesino. No era un intruso. Era la persona que Zelda más quería en el mundo. Era Link. El chico que se había ido hacía ocho años. El niño, no, el hombre que había salvado a Hyrule de la desgracia y maldad de Ganondorf. El hombre que había arriesgado todo por ella, y la había salvado de una muerte segura, hacía ya muchos años atrás. Estaba allí, parado en frente de ella, después de todo este tiempo.

Se miraron por largo rato sin decir nada. Los ojos de Zelda, más azules que el mismo cielo, hablaban por ella. Expresaban su sorpresa y ternura, su amor, y su dolor.

Cuánto la había extrañado. Después de todos estos años, al fin la veía otra vez. Más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Sus ojos más profundos. Sus labios más rojos. Su mirada más penetrante. Su presencia, más cálida.

Zelda se acercó a Link, al mismo tiempo que Link daba un paso hacia ella.

-Tengo algo que es tuyo. –dijo Link a menos de un paso de Zelda. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del cinturón. Pero…

-¡Alto! –dijo Shein, aun portando su espada. .

-Está bien, Shein. –dijo Zelda. –Baja tu espada. Es un amigo.

Shein no obedeció. Se acercó rápidamente, apartó a la princesa, y apoyó el filo de su espada en el cuello de Link.

-¡No! –gritó Zelda. Y en ese preciso instante, la puerta de la habitación voló en pedazos, y entraron los caballeros del Rey, con Daphnes a la cabeza. Todos portando armas, listos para el combate.

-¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? –preguntó Shein. –Por poco muere la princesa.

-La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, y la madera es muy ancha y dura de romper. –refutó Taurus. Este vio a Link, sin sorpresa alguna, y luego continuó examinando el lugar, como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

Link no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Uno de sus antiguos maestros, estaba parado en frente suyo, y no le había mostrado señales de respeto. Ni siquiera le había mostrado señal alguna de nada.

Taurus no había cambiado en absoluto. Era una cabeza más alto que Link, y mucho más fuerte. Tenía una pequeña, pero elegante barba, y cabello largo y negro. Ojos negros, brillantes y serios. Su cara mostraba una expresión calmada. Siempre vestía un largo saco rojo hasta los pies, bajo la cual podía verse un pesado peto de color negro. En su espalda, cargaba dos hachas de combate, las cuales Link nunca le había visto utilizar. Se veían pesadas, y llevaban innumerables adornos de color amarillo y rojo, que corría a lo largo de las hojas y empuñaduras.

-¿Link? –preguntó el Rey Daphnes, sin poder creerlo. – ¡Vaya! Exijo una explicación en este momento. Shein, baja el arma.

-Lo siento su Majestad. Usted me encargó la protección de la princesa, y de eso me estoy asegurando. No voy a bajar mi arma, hasta que este hombre pruebe que es en realidad Link. –refutó Shein, sin apartar los ojos de Link.

Link lo miró unos segundos. La cara de Shein inspiraba odio puro. Y no esperaba menos, de un hombre al que le acababa de romper un hueso, y casi arrojado por el balcón. Aun así, Link quería que baje su arma. No quería hacer otra cosa que tomar a Zelda en sus brazos. Pero era por la seguridad de Zelda. Este hombre, Shein, estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, y eso le daba gusto. Link miró a Zelda, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Link. Soy amigo de la princesa Zelda, desde hace años. Ayudé al Rey Daphnes a desterrar al traidor Ganondorf, hace ocho años.

-Continua. No es suficiente. Todos sabemos esa historia. –dijo Shein entre dientes. Link pudo sentir el filo de la espada entrar un poco en su piel, y la tibieza de la sangre, correr por su cuello.

-Antes de irme, Zelda me dio algo, que probará que soy yo en realidad.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una ocarina. Está en mi bolsillo, anda sácala por favor. Y llévasela a tu princesa.

Shein lo miró con odio. Buscó en el bolsillo, y sacó la ocarina.

Impa se acercó y la tomó entre sus manos. La examinó por unos minutos, siendo minuciosa. El brillo azul, proveniente de la ocarina, era muy intenso. Le daba un aspecto aún más hermoso. Aún más _mágico._

-Shein, suelta inmediatamente a Link. Esta ocarina no es una ocarina cualquiera. Esta ocarina es la Ocarina del Tiempo.

Los caballeros suspiraron sorprendidos. El Rey abrió los ojos, como platos, y Zelda sonrió. Impa le dio la Ocarina a Zelda.

-Se la di antes de que partiera, como muestra de mi afecto, para que lo protegiera en su viaje. –dijo Zelda, mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué es la Ocarina del Tiempo? –preguntó Shein.

-Es el Tesoro más preciado de la Familia Real. –respondió Taurus. –Ha sido pasada de generación en generación. Tú como Sheikah, deberías saber esta historia, ya que tu tribu fue la creadora de este artefacto. Se dice que tiene un poder inigualable, que controla la caída de las arenas del tiempo. La leyenda cuenta del Héroe del Tiempo, el legítimo portador de la Ocarina del Tiempo. Se dice que este hombre, puede viajar en el tiempo. Ya sea al futuro o al pasado, y hasta manipular el flujo de las horas y los días. Los Sheikah aseguran que esta no es una leyenda, sino una profecía que se cumplirá cuando Hyrule se vea bajo la amenaza de la misma destrucción. Cuando llegue dicha hora, el Héroe empuñará la espada que descansa en el Templo del Tiempo, y traerá la luz al mundo sucumbido en tinieblas.

Todos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, escuchando a Taurus terminar su historia. Shein soltó a Link de inmediato, y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos. Link miró a Taurus, y este le guiñó el ojo.

Shein miró a Link con odio, pero permaneció callado. Zelda se acercó poco a poco, sin apartar la mirada de la de Link. Cuando estuvieron a solo unos centímetros el uno del otro, ella se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sentirla otra vez entre sus brazos, hizo a Link perder todo sentido de orientación. Se apagó el mundo alrededor, y dejaron de oírse las voces de los demás. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era ella. Su razón de ser. Lo único que sentía era la calidez de su cuerpo, y el latido de su corazón. El olor que emanaba de ella lo reconfortó. Todo ese largo viaje, parecía nunca haber pasado en absoluto.

Al fin el silencio se rompió, con las palabras más dulces que Link había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-Te extrañé, Link. Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también Zelda.

Pasó quién sabe cuánto tiempo, durante el cual nadie habló una palabra. Todos miraban conmovidos aquella muestra de afecto.

Por fin el Rey rompió el silencio, y tuvieron que apartarse.

-Vaya sorpresa, Link. Me alegra mucho verte nuevamente. Pero debo preguntar, ¿por qué nos alarmaste de esta manera? Todas las patrullas del Reino han estado buscando a un posible asesino. Y uno de ellos resultó herido. –Shein resopló de rabia. La voz del Rey solemne, pero a la vez amigable.

-Sí, creo que les debo una disculpa. Pero tengo una explicación para mi comportamiento. Verán, todo comenzó hoy en la mañana:

"Cabalgué durante toda la noche en dirección a la ciudad. Había escuchado ciertos rumores acerca de la amenaza de muerte a Zelda, y quise venir de inmediato. A medida que pasaban las horas, comenzó a aclararse el cielo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba solo. Más adelante, había dos hombres a caballo. Estaban vestidos con capas y no pude verles el rostro. Decidí seguirlos de cerca, para ver quiénes eran. Al fin pararon a descansar, y pude esconderme en una colina cercana para escucharlos hablar mientras comían y bebían.

Resulta que estos hombres eran extranjeros, ya que al hablar, masticaban las palabras. Me fue difícil al comienzo, pero pude distinguir el tema principal del que hablaban. Seguían repitiendo lo mismo acerca de una misión en el castillo.

Por fin emprendieron su camino a la ciudad, y yo los seguí.

Llegué a la ciudad a mediodía. Compré esta capa, para pasar desapercibido. Y comencé a seguir a los extranjeros. Eran escurridizos, pues comenzaron a caminar por callejones, y calles poco frecuentadas. Por fin llegaron a un bar de mala muerte. Subí al techo, y me metí por donde pude. Adentro había un hombre de capa negra, sentado en una mesa. Ellos se sentaron con él, y le dieron un paquete. Luego de esto, el hombre al que le habían dado el paquete, sacó un sable y los asesinó. Yo me quedé en las sombras, en el techo, esperando a que aquel hombre hiciera su próxima movida. Pasaron las horas, y cayó la noche. Allí fue cuando el encapotado salió del bar y trepó a los tejados. Un guardia lo vio y tocó el pito. Luego otro, y luego otro. Así que el hombre que los alertó, era en realidad un asesino.

Lo seguí de cerca, con cautela para que no me viera. Nos dirigimos al castillo.

Trepó sin dificultad las paredes, y una vez que estuvo en el tejado de una de las torres, decidí atacar. Luchamos. Logró darme un par de golpes, pero al final lo desarmé. Le quité la capa, y vi que era un Sheikah. Tenía los ojos de color rojo, y era realmente ágil y fuerte. Su estilo de combate, era el mismo que el de Impa y Shein, así que eso también lo delataba. Intenté sacarle información, pero este seguía intentado matarme, así que no me dejó otra opción, era muy arriesgado dejarlo con vida para cuestionarlo."

El Rey miraba a Link con una expresión seria en el rostro. Los caballeros guardaban silencio, e Impa parecía confundida.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo de dicho hombre? –preguntó Taurus.

-Arriba en el techo del cuarto de Zelda.

Shein trepó ágilmente, y en cuestión de segundos, había vuelto a bajar, cargando un bulto negro. Era el hombre que Link había matado. Shein lo tendió en el suelo. Su piel era pálida. Sus ojos estaban abiertos. Eran de un rojo intenso, igual a los de Impa y Shein. Daphnes se acercó a examinarlo. Impa también.

-Yo lo conozco. –dijo ella. –Su nombre era Toegl. Pensé que estaba muerto desde hacía años. Nunca fue una buena persona. Siempre fue ambicioso, y malhumorado. Pero atacar a la Princesa, me parece demasiado, incluso para él. Lo que me parece raro, es que sea un Sheikah vivo. Hasta hace siete años, pensaba que yo era la última de mi tribu. Luego me enteré de la existencia de Shein. Pero pensaba que eso era todo.

-Impa. –dijo Link. –Al parecer los Sheikah aún existen. Al parecer, hay más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estuve en Kokiri hace unos días. Ha habido unas criaturas extrañas rondando la zona. No eran amigables. Eran unos monstruos horribles. Me encargué de eliminarlos, y encontré esto.

Link se llevó la mano al bolsillo, y sacó el improvisado collar que había obtenido de su previa lucha. Impa lo examinó.

-Esta escritura _no_ es Sheikah. Es más, nunca había visto algo así en mi vida. Sin embargo, el símbolo, se parece al de los Sheikah, pero se diferencian en una cosa: el de mi tribu tiene una lágrima…

-Pero son muy parecidas. –dijo Taurus, examinando el objeto de cerca. –Habría que examinarlas con mayor detenimiento. Tal vez traer un lingüista para que descifre estos códigos.

-Y ¿cómo eran esas criaturas? –preguntó Daphnes.

-Eran horribles.-respondió Link. -Cada uno de ellos medía alrededor de dos metros de altura. Eran musculosos y rápidos. Sus ojos eran rojos, y su piel parecía quemada, podrida. Tenían cuernos, y podían hablar. Pero no eran muy inteligentes. Logré matar a un número significativo con una simple estrategia de camuflaje. Nunca supieron qué los tocó.

El Rey miró a Link por unos segundos, escudriñando con la mirada en los ojos de Link. Y luego dijo:

-Bueno, no nos preocupemos por estas cosas ahora. Hoy celebremos, que Zelda estás a salvo; y un viejo amigo nuestro, Link, ha vuelto de un largo viaje, a nuestro hogar. Creo que todo esto amerita una gran celebración.

Los caballeros sonrieron, y se acercaron a Link. Zelda lo hizo también, junto a Impa, y detrás de ellas Shein, a regañadientes. Cada uno de ellos puso una mano en alguno de los dos hombros de Link, creando un círculo muy apretado. El Rey se acercó y depositó su mano en la frente de Link. En ese momento, Link pudo sentir un gran calor emanar de las manos de cada uno de ellos, y sintió la energía correr por su cuerpo. Frente a él estaba parada Zelda, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules, y una sonrisa en el rostro. Link sonrió con ella, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el flujo de energía que estaba sintiendo. Sentía calidez, y felicidad. Podía sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se recuperaba del cansancio, y sus heridas sanaban.

-Bienvenido a casa. –dijo Zelda, y en ese momento, todos separaron sus manos del cuerpo de Link, y se desvaneció el calor.

Link seguía con los ojos cerrados. Maravillado por lo que acababa de suceder. Se sentía en casa, al fin. Al fin estaba reunido con Zelda otra vez. Ya no sentía esa angustia, de estar lejos de ella. Ya no sentía ese nudo en la garganta por extrañarla. Ahora solo sentía calidez y felicidad. Nada más importaba, solo Zelda.

Al fin abrió los ojos. Zelda estaba parada en frente de él, y detrás suyo, todos los demás, lo miraban sonrientes.

Link la miró a los ojos otra vez.

-Es bueno estar en casa. –dijo Link.


	11. Capítulo X

Capítulo X

El Rey se retiró a descansar, seguido por sus caballeros. En el balcón sólo permanecían Link y Zelda. Ninguno de los dos podía apartar los ojos del otro. Ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna. No eran necesarias. Él la entendía a ella, y ella a él.

La alegría que Link sentía en aquel momento era indescriptible. Valió la pena haber pasado tantos años separado de ella; de haberla extrañado. Después de tanto sufrimiento, al fin estaban juntos de nuevo.

Él sabía cuánto había sufrido ella. Sabía que ella también había llorado innumerables noches, hasta quedarse dormida del cansancio. Sabía que lo había esperado con ansias y con fe.

La relación que ambos tenían era incomparable. Iba más allá de las fronteras del tiempo y espacio. Era tan fuerte lo que sentían en uno por el otro, que hubo momentos, durante su viaje, en los que Link podía sentir a Zelda. No físicamente, claro; pero sí emocionalmente. Probablemente era un lazo que había quedado entre ellos después de haber librado aquella lucha años atrás. Tal vez. O tal vez era algo más. No importaba qué fuera, lo importante era que sin importar qué tan lejos estaban el uno del otro, lo que sentían permanecía fuerte.

Pasó sabe quién cuánto tiempo, hasta que al fin Zelda rompió el silencio.

-Sigues igual a como te recuerdo. En esa época, cuando éramos mayores. La misma sonrisa; los mismos ojos grandes y expresivos…

-Tú eres más bonita a lo que me acordaba. –dijo Link sonriendo. Los labios de Zelda esbozaron una sonrisa tierna. No podía evitar querer abrazarla y no dejarla nunca. Esos ojos intensos, profundos, que penetraban en su corazón. Esa cara perfecta, parecida a la que sólo una diosa tendría. Su pelo largo y dorado como el sol; y su silueta perfecta. Link no podía decir alguna otra palabra, se había quedado impactado, como la primera vez que la vio, hacía ya sabe quién cuántos años.

Zelda se acercó, y quedó a un paso de distancia de Link. Sus ojos penetrantes, leyendo a Link. Link sentía su corazón golpeando duro en el pecho. Su respiración entrecortándose. Zelda acercándose lentamente. Su mano, tocó la de ella. La otra mano de ella, se posó en su hombro, y luego bajó lentamente a su pecho, recorriendo su abdomen, y luego lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Se quedaron mirándose, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Zelda lo miró con ternura. Se acercó un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos. Link recorrió la distancia que faltaba, y sus labios se juntaron.

Link sintió electricidad corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Sus labios tocando los de ella, rozándolos. La abrazó con fuerza y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Su respiración acelerándose. Zelda respondió de manera automática. Lo abrazó con fuerza, lo tomó del cabello, y llegó a su nuca.

Al fin el beso finalizó, y se apartaron un poco. Zelda aún lo abrazaba, y Link a ella. Se miraron largo rato a los ojos. Link no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Ella tampoco.

Sonrieron.

Era un momento perfecto. Mil veces mejor que el mejor de los sueños de Link. El cielo ahora despejado, iluminado por miles de estrellas que centelleaban con fuerza. La luna iluminaba todo: las casas del Reino, las torres del castillo; la alta muralla que protegía el reino; y los campos y pastizales de afuera. Todos bañados de plata.

De pronto sonó la puerta del cuarto de Zelda. Ambos voltearon a ver quién acababa de interrumpir su momento. Era Impa. Su mirada firme, pero amable a la vez. Link soltó a Zelda, por un momento, debido a Impa, pero Zelda lo apretó más fuerte con los brazos. Volvió a abrazarla.

-Link. El Rey me ha mandado a decirte que tu habitación está lista.

-¿Mi qué? –preguntó Link con sorpresa.

-¿En serio pensabas que ibas a dormir en algún otro lugar fuera del castillo? –preguntó Impa con sorpresa. –Tu humildad me sigue sorprendiendo Link. Es tu misma habitación de hace siete años. Zelda no nos dejó tocarla, hasta que tu regresaras. Todo sigue tal y como lo dejaste.

Zelda le sonrió a Link.

-Sabía que ibas a regresar tarde o temprano. No sabía cuándo ni cómo. Pero estaba segura de que ibas a regresar a mí.

Impa miró impaciente a Link. Ya era trade y tenía que despedirse de Zelda por unas horas. Ella comprendió al instante, y se despidió acariciándole el rostro. Link se dirigió hacia la peurta. Impa delante de él. Caminaron por el largo pasadizo. El cuarto de Link estaba ubicado exactamente al frente del de Zelda, al otro lado de aquel pasillo. Llegaron a la puerta. Impa le dio una palmadita en la espalda y le entregó una llave.

-Sólo Zelda y yo hemos entrado a este cuarto. –dijo Impa. - A recordar viejos tiempos contigo, y a mantenerlo listo para cuando regreses. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado diría yo. Pero mi Zelda es fuerte y necia. Ella siempre supo que ibas a venir, incluso cuando yo te di por muerto, chico.

-Impa… Yo…

Impa lo silenció con un gesto.

-No hay nada por qué sentir pena ni culpa. Estás aquí, incluso después de haber luchado contra Ganondorf hace tantos años atrás. Has superado todas las pruebas que la vida te ha puesto delante, y has salido victorioso. Ve a descansar Héroe.

Link se quedó estupefacto. No podía creer que Impa supiera lo de su aventura en el Tiempo. La Guerra contra Ganondorf era un secreto muy bien guardado, que muy pocos elegidos conocían. Pero por otra parte, era Impa. La Guardiana de Zelda, y parte de la Caballería Real. Una gran mujer y Guerrera.

Link se despidió y giró la llave en el cerrojo. Abrió la puerta, y entró a su antigua habitación. Era un cuarto igual de grande que el de Zelda. Amplio, con grandes ventanas, semi abiertas, que dejaba pasar la fresca brisa que corría aquella noche. La cama, cerca a una de aquellas ventanas, era simple, de tamaño estándar. Había un par de muebles y una mesa, donde había muchos artefacos y papeles. Link se acercó.

Allí sobre la mesa había muchas cosas que le habían pertenecido de niño. Una honda, junto con pequeñas piedras metidas en un pequeño saco; un arco de flechas roto; una pequeña navaja Kokiri, desafilada por el uso y el tiempo; un dibujo hecho por Zelda, en el cual estaban retratados ambos, abrazados delante de Epona, en el campo; una carta de Zelda para él, que le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños…

La nostalgia arremetió contra Link como un golpe seco en el estómago. No podía evitar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de felicidad por haber vivido esos momentos con Zelda.

Movió un poco las cosas que estaban en la mesa. Llevó su mano al cinto, y sacó una pequeña caja negra, envuelta en una franela. Luego se quitó la capa de viaje, se descolgó el cinturón de la espalda, y dejó reposando en un sillón su espada y escudo. Luego regresó a la mesa, y se quedó mirando por largo rato la caja que había quitado de su último adversario. Quería abrirla, pero a la vez, sabía que lo que había allí adentro no podía ser bueno.

Un minuto.

Dos.

Tres.

Bueno, sea lo que sea, tenía que averiguarlo…

Abrió la caja, y llevó su otra mano al cuchillo de caza, reflejo automático después de tantos años de luchas. Se quedó pasmado. Estaba esperando cualquier cosa, pero lo único que encontró fue un simple pedazo de pergamino enrollado, y un pequeño collar con el símbolo de los Sheikah, en metal..

Tomó el pergamino y lo desenvolvió.

_A mi asesino._

_Tuve que hacerlo de este modo. Atentar contra la vida de su Alteza. Era la única forma, de acercarme a Impa. Era la única forma de que ellos no sospechen._

_Vengo de un clan de guerreros con habilidades inigualables. La olvidada orden de los Sheikah. Somos una sociedad secreta, tú ahora eres el único que conoce de nuestra existencia. Y quiero advertirte, que seas precavido con quien compartas este secreto. Nos hemos aliado con un poderoso hombre, de mano dura y corazón negro. Sólo pensar en su nombre me hace lamentar las calamidades que caerán sobre Hyrule. Ganondorf._

_Junto con él, los Sheikah quieren cobrar venganza con el Reino que una vez los traicionó, y los envió al exilio y desamparo. Créeme cuando digo que mi gente no descansará hasta que corra la última gota de sangre hyliana. Ganondorf ha usado magia y técnicas inimaginables, y junto con las habilidades de los Sheikah, ha logrado crear una raza de criaturas horrendas. Aquí va el secreto que quiero confiarte: al parecer estas criaturas fueron eliminadas de golpe, por un hábil cazador, y Ganondorf ha dejado de producir estas monstruosidades. Al parecer le han fallado, y quiere hacer algunos cambios. Ahora se concentra en mejorar sus habilidades, y junto con esto crear una nueva raza, de bestias. No sé cuánto tiempo tengas, pero pronto su creación estará lista, y con esto, toda criatura que habita este mundo será condenada._

_Te imploro. Detén este caos, quien quiera que seas._

_Impide que mi gente haga estos destrozos. Su odio no los deja ver. Puede que yo haya muerto, pero te quiero encomendar un último favor: dile a Impa que yo no fui un traidor. Fui un idiota hace muchos años, cuando era joven, pero ahora que mi vida ha terminado, siento que esta última acción, este último sacrificio, por alcanzarla y darle esta información, valió la pena._

_El collar adjunto, es un amuleto que protegerá al que lo lleve. Las espadas no cortarán su piel; las flechas se desviarán de su camino. Pero con respecto a la magia de aquel hombre de armadura negra, no puede hacer mucho. Úsalo bien._

Link se quedó estudiando la carta por largo rato. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Acababa de matar a un hombre inocente. Que había sacrificado su vida por Hyrule, por su propia gente, y por Zelda. Sintió rabia hacia si mismo. Estaba harto de pelear. De derramar sangre, por más que sea sangre de bestias y criaturas extrañas. Estaba harto. Harto de la sangre y de las peleas. Ahora que estaba con Zelda nuevamente, quería dejar esa vida atrás, y comenzar una nueva vida de paz.

Pero sabía que no iba a poder colgar el escudo en la pared, y dejar la espada para siempre. Por lo menos no ahora. Tiempos oscuros se acercaban. Y por Zelda, volvería a empuñar su espada, y acabar con las vidas que tenga que acabar. Mientras ella esté a salvo. Mientras ella esté bien. Iba a seguir peleando.

Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar. Pero la imagen de su espada atravesando a aquel hombre, inocente, y héroe, venía a su cabeza una y otra vez. Luego comenzaron a venir más pensamientos. Luchas pasadas. Criaturas horrendas. Antiguas heridas. Cabezas arrancadas de su cuerpo, por el filo de su espada. Cráneos rotos, por su escudo. Miembros partidos por sus puños. Sangre chorreada por sus manos…

Se le fue el aire. No podía respirar. Había vivido muchos horrores en su vida, pero nunca había sentido aquel remordimiento. Nunca había sentido miedo alguno por lo que había hecho. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora había matado a alguien inocente.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mirando el amuleto que le acababa de obsequiar su víctima. Aún no confiaba en el amuleto, y no sabía cuán inocente era aquel hombre; pero sabía que había matado a uno de los suyos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Volteó a ver quién venía a visitarlo. Era Zelda. Ella lo miró a los ojos, vidriosos por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Se acercó con pasos tranquilos, se agachó y lo acercó a su pecho en un abrazo.

Link se quedó allí, tranquilo. En un momento de paz. Los pensamientos se esfumaron como humo. Zelda vio la carta, y la leyó rápidamente. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Luego habló:

-No has hecho nada malo, Link. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y peleaste bien. Has vivido muchos horrores en tu vida, y has salido victorioso. Siempre has salido adelante, por más difícil que haya sido, y siempre has visto la manera de hacer lo correcto. Y esta vez me cuidaste de un asesino. Un intruso, aliado a los Sheikah.

-Por ti haría lo que sea…

-Y yo por ti.

Se abrazaron más fuerte.

-Debemos darle esto a Impa. Debe conocer la verdad. –dijo ella. Link asintió.

-Aquel hombre merece un entierro digno.

Caminaron por el pasadizo. Impa estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Zelda. Link se acercó, con el amuleto, y el pergamino. Se los dio a Impa, y tomó algo de distancia. Impa leyó la carta con cuidado, y atención. Ella siempre había demostrado fortaleza, y coraje. Nunca había demostrado signo alguno de debilidad o mucha emoción. Pero Zelda la conocía bien. Sabía que tierna era por dentro. Sabía cómo se preocupaba, y cuánto sufría cuando había problemas. Sabía cuánto le importaban ella y Link.

La mano de Impa comenzó a temblar mientras leía la carta. Su cara inmutable, no demostraba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos la delataban. Un aliado suyo, un amigo, acababa de morir.

Tomó aire, guardó la carta en su bolsillo, y miró el amuleto.

-Link, esto es tuyo. –se lo entregó, pero Link no quería aceptarlo.- Vamos, anda, acéptalo. Esto te lo dio el a ti.

Link no dudó dos veces. Conocía muy bien a Impa, y sabía que no podía negarse. Por más que le doliera hacerlo, y por más que le doliera a Impa. Acercó la mano y tomó el amuleto.

-Úsalo bien.

Y luego de eso se marchó caminando.

Link se quedó parado allí con Zelda. Ella lo miraba, sin saber qué decir. Pero lo entendía y sabía que su compañía lo reconfortaba. Se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Link. Ya deja de sentir esa culpa. Ya deja de sentir ese remordimiento. Déjalo todo atrás. Estás en casa. Al fin, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, estás aquí conmigo.

Link la miró. Todo alrededor se desvaneció. Todas las penas. Sólo podía verla a esos ojos profundos.

La besó.

Ella le respondió el beso. Se tomaron el uno al otro. Link la apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Los besos comenzaron a tornarse más rápidos, fuertes y apasionados. Ella lo apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrían su espalda. Todo lo que Link podía sentir era alegría. Una alegría inigualable. Estaba con la única persona con la que había querido estar todo ese tiempo.

Ella lo miró.

-No quiero separarme de ti.

-Vine aquí para quedarme Zelda. Vine aquí por ti.

Ella sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se acercó.

-Es un poco tarde, creo que es hora de dormir. Mañana habrá mucho que hacer, con tu venida, habrá un banquete y a lo mejor una gran fiesta. Mi padre te adora. Veremos qué sorpresa nos trae.

Link sonrió.

-¿Quieres venir? –preguntó Zelda.- Como cuando éramos niños, siempre dormíamos juntos. ¿No te acuerdas? A veces nos quedábamos en tu cama, por horas mirando el techo y hablando de todo lo que había pasado. A veces organizábamos un campamento en los jardines del palacio.

-Sí me acuerdo. Fue una época increíble.

Zelda caminó a su habitación. Link la siguió. Entraron a su habitación. La mampara ahora cerrada, y los vidrios rotos, habían sido recogidos. La ropa de dormir de Link, yacía al costado de la de Zelda. Tomaron turnos para cambiarse en el baño de la princesa, y luego se echaron uno al lado del otro en la gran y cómoda cama de Zelda. Se miraron, y se dieron un beso. Zelda abrazó a Link, y se acurrucó en su hombro. Y quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Era una comodidad que no sentía desde hacía años. Se sentía en casa. Mucho más que en Kokiri, donde siempre sintió que no pertenecía. Aquí había un lugar para él. Al lado de Zelda. Un lugar donde podían estar en paz, el uno con el otro. Esa había sido la primera noche en muchos años, en la que durmió sin pesadillas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió acompañado.

Abrió los ojos. La luz del alba pasaba por las cortinas entrcerradas, y entraba al cuarto, iluminando algunos lugares de amarillo. La ventana abierta, y la brisa corría por el cuarto, dándole frescura al lugar. Miró a su lado. Zelda seguía acurrucada en su hombro, y abrazándolo fuertemente. Su cabello dorado, sobre su cara. Link lo movió para verla más detalladamente. No podía creer que estaba con ella, allí.

Zelda se movió un poco, y abrió los ojos. Se miraron, y ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Hola. –dijo ella.

-Hola dormilona. –ella sonrió.

Se oyeron unos pasos afuera del cuarto.

-Impa. –dijo Zelda.

Link se levantó de la cama. Al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría. Se quedó quieto, mirándola.

Impa estaba parada, con la mano en el cerrojo. Miró a Link, miró a Zelda y entró al cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Hola Impa. –dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

Link asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-Hola chicos. –dijo ella.-¿Qué tal durmieron?

Link estaba un poco nervioso, pero Impa no estaba mostrando alteración o duda. Ella normalmente era la que organizaba las excursiones a los jardines, y los cuidaba mientras ellos dormían en la carpa. Ella era la que los había dejado dormir en el mismo cuarto durante todos esos años, cuando eran menores. Confiaba plenamente en Link y en Zelda.

-Bien. –respondieron ambos.

-Extrañaba esto. –dijo Zelda.

-Me alegro de que hayan pasado una buena noche. Pero debo advertirles. Ya son mayores. Zelda, tú tienes dieciséis, y tú Link, dieciocho. Esto que ustedes están haciendo va a tener que parar. ¿Entendido? Ya no son los niños de antes, y si alguien en el palacio, además de mí, los ve, podría haber problemas.

-Pero Impa, nosotros n-

Impa interrumpió a Zelda.

-Sé que ustedes no han hecho eso, pero si otros los vieran, Link podría estar en graves problemas. Eres la hija del Rey, después de todo. ¿no?

-Sí sé. Pero tienes que confiar en nosotros. Nos queremos. Siempre fue así, incluso desde que éramos pequeños. Ya habíamos vivido largos años y madurado, durante la Guerra en aquel futuro que nadie recuerda.

-Lo sé Zelda, pero no puedo permitirlo, por el bien de Link y por el tuyo.

Zelda se quedó un rato callada. Link también. Ambos la pasaban muy bien juntos, siempre. Nunca se separaban, cuando Link había venido a vivir al castillo. Pero estaban creciendo. Era lo natural con el curso del tiempo.

-Vamos Link. Te llevaré a tu cuarto. No podemos arriesgarnos con el pasadizo, tendremos que usar un poco de magia.

Impa se acercó a Link, lo tomó del brazo.

-Cierra los ojos.

Link obedeció. Pasó un segundo. Sintió calor emanar de la mano de Impa. Y luego el calor cesó.

-Bueno, ya puedes abrir los ojos.- dijo Impa.

Abrió los ojos. Y allí estaba, en su cuarto. Volteó a ver a Impa, pero ya había desaparecido. En su cama, yacía un pantalón color caqui, y un polo de algodón blanco, abierto en el cuello, y de manga larga. Se los puso. Eran cómodos y frescos. Se puso sus botas, y amarró sus correas al cinto, con el cuchillo de caza, y la espada al hombro. Ajustó bien las correas, y tomó el amuleto que el Sheikah caído le había obsequiado. Se lo colgó al cuello, y lo escondió bajo sus ropas. Buscó su escudo, pero no estaba donde lo había dejado. Bueno, estaba en el palacio de Hyrule. Allí no había ladrones. Estuviera donde estuviera el escudo, estaba en buenas manos.

Salió del cuarto, y allí estaba Zelda. Al otro lado del pasillo. Lo miró, y se acercó caminando.

-Hey. ¿Vamos a caminar? –dijo esbozando una sonrisa bonita.

Link asintió, y juntos emprendieron su camino a desayunar con el Rey. Los pasillos eran amplios, y los techos altos. Los muros de piedra, estaban cubiertos con obras de arte, y de los techos colgaban candelabros. Bajaron unos cuantos pisos, y pasaron por unos pasillos llenos de vitrales con imágenes de la historia antigua del Reino. El sol atravesaba aquellos, iluminando el pasillo con colores vivos.

-¿Recuerdas esa historia? –preguntó Zelda, señalando una imagen en la que había un hombre anciano, sembrando una semilla.

-Cómo la podría olvidar. La historia del Árbol Deku. El anciano sabio, al que se le otorgó la semilla de la eternidad. Él tenía como misión encontrar el lugar adecuado para esta pequeña, y dedicó el resto de su vida a encontrar el lugar donde sembrarla. Cuando el fin de sus días llegó, el estaba cansado y fatigado, por el largo viaje que había embarcado, y llegó al Bosque Kokiri, luego de haberse perdido en El Bosque Perdido. Caminó a un claro rodeado de altos árboles, donde había tranquilidad absoluta y paz eterna. Un lugar propicio para el crecimiento de aquella semilla, pues la luz del sol caía perfectamente, y sin embargo también había sombra. Escarbó un pequeño agujero, depositó la semilla, la tapó con tierra, miró a los cielos, y agradeció por última vez.

-Te la acuerdas bien.

-Lo que sucede es que era mi historia favorita, entre las cuales el Gran Árbol Deku me contaba.

Ella le sonrió.

-Realmente lo quieres. ¿No?

-Fue como un padre para mí. Me dio un hogar, y amigos. Me enseñó mucho y siempre me tuvo paciencia.

Al fin llegaron a las puertas del comedor. Las abrieron. Era un lugar amplio e iluminado, por miles de ventanales, que rodeaban toda la habitación. Grandes candelabros de colgaban en el techo, y en el centro de la habitación, justo encima del centro de la mesa, colgaba una araña de cristal inmensa, con miles de adornos e incrustaciones. La mesa estaba llena de comida de todo tipo, y sentado en el centro de ella, estaba el Rey, abierto de manos, en bienvenida a Link y Zelda. Sus caballeros estaban sentados con él.

Todos los miraron, y al mismo tiempo junto con el Rey, se levantaron en cortesía. Juntos caminaron y se sentaron a la mesa. Link al lado de Taurus, y Zelda al lado de su padre.

-Me alegra que puedas acompañarnos Link. –dijo el Rey.- Tu historia es en verdad increíble. Taurus me estaba comentando de tu habilidad con la espada. Según él eres toda una promesa.

Taurus asintió.

-Bueno, tuve un buen maestro. Impa también me enseñó algunas técnicas cuando era menor, aquí en el castillo.

Impa estaba sentada justo en frente de Link, y le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

-Bueno. –dijo Taurus.- Impa nos contó lo que sucedió con Toegl. Al parecer era de los nuestros.

-Nada de qué preocuparse. –dio Daphnes.- Hiciste lo que debía hacerse. Un atentado así contra Zelda, por más que no haya sido en contra de su vida, fue un atentado. No podías haberlo adivinado. Lo que importa es que están bien, y sabemos acerca de ellos. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es planear nuestra próxima movida.

Zelda lo miró. No de manera mala, pero tampoco con simpatía. Los temas de guerra y conflicto, a Zelda simplemente no le interesaban, y le preocupaban. Y no era de esperar menos de ella, su padre era un hombre valiente, fuerte y recio; sin embargo, ya no era tan joven como antes.

-Pero no hablemos de esto ahora, en la mesa, comamos, hermanos, que la comida está muy buena y no quiero que se eche a perder.

* * *

Luego de desayunar, Zelda llevó a Link a pasear por los jardines. Los jardínes eran un lugar realmente hermoso. Eran amplios y muy extensos. Con muchas variedades de flores. Orquídeas de todo tipo; rosas por montón; margaritas trepaban una enredadera que a lo alto de un muro de piedra. Era un lugar hermoso, lleno de olores ricos que despedían las plantas. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, y era un día completamente despejado. En todos lados había árboles: pinos, sauces, eucaliptos y robles. Todo tipo de flora, y también muchas ardillas, conejos, aves y demás. Era un lugar hermoso.

Pasaron una pequeña cascada, y un estanque lleno de peces, el cual se separaba en pequeños riachuelos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Se dirigieron por un sendero que llevaba, según Link recordaba, a las rosas. Las favoritas de Zelda. Entraron a un pequeño túnel, hecho por enredaderas de ilán ilán, y poco después salieron a un claro, rodeado por árboles y rosales. Aquí Link y Zelda se habían conocido por primera vez, hacía ocho años.

Zelda caminó un poco, miró las rosas, y volteó a mirar a Link. Link pudo ver en sus ojos angustia, y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, Zelda? –preguntó Link, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

-Se acerca otra guerra, ¿no?

-La verdad que no lo sé. Ganondorf está atrás de todo esto, pero no sé cuál va a ser el desenlace de todo esto. Tal vez, haya guerra. Tal vez no tengamos que pelear.

-No te engañes a ti mismo, Link. Ambos sabemos que vas a volver a pelear.

Link dudó por un segundo. No sabía qué decir. No podía mentir. No a ella. Y si Ganondorf intentara atacarla a ella, o a Hyrule, él lo detendría por Zelda. Sin titubear.

-Por ti, Zelda, pelearía el resto de mi vida.

-No quiero que pelees…

-No me queda otra opción.

Lo miró a los ojos. Seria. Fría, como nunca la había visto. No le dijo nada, pero Link entendía su resentimiento hacia él.

-Zelda, por ti es que voy a pelear. No quiero que te pase nada malo, y la única forma de asegurarme de eso, es protegiéndote de _él._

-No quiero que te mate.

Link la apretó más fuerte en el abrazo.

-No me va a pasar nada. Te lo prometo. Voy a regresar por ti, cuando termine la pelea. Además, no es nada seguro qué es lo que vaya a pasar, y ahora estoy aquí contigo. Es lo que cuenta. Pase lo que pase, vamos a estar juntos. Pase lo que pase, voy a quererte siempre. Y pase lo que pase, voy a asegurarme de cuidarte.

Zelda se quedó callada un rato, apoyada en el pecho de Link. Una fresca brisa le dio a Link en la cara. De verdad que había extrañaba ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad. Le acarició la cabeza y jugó con un pequeño rulo de su pelo.

De pronto se oyeron unos pasos detrás de ellos. Link estaba alerta, se llevó la mano al hombro y desenvainó sin dudar. Giró ciento ochenta grados, y apuntó la espada. Allí parado estaba Taurus. Link bajó la guardia de inmediato.

-Tus instintos y sentidos funcionan muy bien. Bien. Siempre en guardia, como te enseñé.

Link asintió. Taurus se acercó.

-Link, espero que tus instintos sigan igual de filosos, y tus sentidos igual de agudos, siempre. ¿Estás listo para cuidarla?

-Sí.

-Necesito más que un simple sí. Necesito saber que cuando llegue el momento, y créeme que va a llegar, pelearás y darás todo de ti por cuidarla. Por mantenerla segura. Y por vencer todos tus miedos.

Link lo miró directo a los ojos. Opacos y cansados por todos sus años de lucha. Peor a la vez fuertes y decididos. Con una llama interior, que desbordaba energía. Taurus entendió en ese momento.

Su respuesta fue un simple asentimiento. Y se acercó un poco más a Zelda y Link.

-Me ofrezco a entrenarte, nuevamente Link. Si aceptas mis enseñanzas. Te intentaré enseñar todos mis secretos y técnicas, y convertirte en el guerrero más fuerte de Hyrule.

Link negó con la cabeza.

-Entréname, pero ten claro algo: yo no quiero ser un guerrero. Sólo quiero ser suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarla.

-Entonces no seas un guerrero. –dijo Taurus sonriendo.- Entonces, ¿aceptas mis enseñanzas?

Link asintió.

-Bien. Comenzamos hoy a media noche.

Y dicho esto, Taurus se dio media vuelta y caminó lejos del claro.


	12. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI

Link estaba en su cuarto, preparándose para su entrenamiento con Taurus. Faltaba poco para que sean las doce.

Era una noche fría. Una señal de que el otoño estaba en camino. Fuera de la ventana del cuarto, podía verse sólo lo negro de la noche. Un cielo nublado, impedía que la luna haga su aparición.

Link miraba por la ventana, a un punto en blanco en el espacio. No pensaba en nada, sólo intentaba concentrar energías para el arduo y duro entrenamiento que tenía por delante.

No quería luchar más. Pero tampoco podía retirarse de la pelea cuando lo necesitaban. No podía dejar a todo el Reino. No podía dejar de pelear, por ella.

Sonó la puerta de su cuarto. Alguien tocaba.

Link se acercó y abrió la puerta.

Era Zelda.

Link se quedó mirándola, sonriendo. Ésa si era una buena sorpresa.

-Hola. –dijo ella.- Quería desearte suerte hoy. Te va a ir increíble.

-Gracias Zelda. –dijo Link. Se acercó a abrazarla, y se percató que ella llevaba algo en sus manos. Era un paquete grande.

-Pedí al herrero que haga esto para ti. –dijo Zelda, con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Tu escudo estaba muy gastado y abollado. El herrero tomó el diseño de tu escudo, y te fabricó este.

Allí estaba un escudo exactamente igual al suyo, en apariencia. La cresta de la Familia Real en rojo metálico, con relieve, y el fondo de color azul marino. Pero era un escudo completamente diferente. Pesaba más que el anterior. Link se fijó, y se dio cuenta de que a diferencia de su anterior escudo, el cual estaba solamente reforzado al frente con acero y lo demás era madera; este estaba hecho completamente de metal. Más pesado, y a la vez mucho más efectivo. Y liso como su antiguo escudo lo fue, la primera vez que lo tuvo. Se podía ver que era una obra de arte, y al mismo tiempo tan práctico. Este escudo iba a abollarse y fallarle mucho menos.

Link la miró sorprendido por largo rato. No podía creer el regalo que Zelda le estaba haciendo.

Zelda lo miró, le dio un beso en la boca, y sonrió.

-De nada.

Y después de eso se alejó a su cuarto, a dormir. Era hora de ir a entrenar con Taurus. Pero antes de eso, Link se acercó a Zelda, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también. –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

El castillo estaba desierto. Nadie se movía, nada se escuchaba. Sólo las antorchas iluminaban el lugar. El único sonido perceptible, eran los pasos de Link, que uno por uno, resonaban con un pequeño eco en aquel gran lugar.

Link caminó por muchos pasadizos y bajó varios pisos, hasta llegar al lugar que Taurus le había indicado. Una puerta doble yacía enfrente de Link. Alta, de madera roja. Una simple puerta. Es más, comparada a las demás puertas en el castillo, esta era la puerta más simple y sin gracia que Link había visto hasta ahora. Giró la perilla y abrió las puertas.

Estaba en un cuarto grande y de techos altos (como de quince metros de altura). En la pared a su izquierda, había muchas armas colocadas, a su disposición. Todo tipo de lanzas sabidas de todos los tamaños. También había espadas, curvas, cortas, largas, de doble mango y de una mano, de un solo filo, y demás. Escudos, garrotes, cuchillos, sogas, hachas, mazos, arcos y flechas, y un sinfín de armas, algunas de las cuales Link ignoraba el nombre o función.

El techo estaba lleno de tragaluces y unas cuantas ventanas, que dejaban entrar aire fresco y puro, y mantenían el lugar a una buena temperatura. A su derecha había algunos blancos, para practicar puntería; unos cuantos sacos apilados, que servían para golpear; y unas cuantas sogas y cosas que Link desconocía.

En aquel increíble lugar también había una zona para combatir con blancos movibles, practicar agilidad y evasión; una pared por la que podía uno escalar; y una arena para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Era el cuarto más grande que Link había visto en el castillo hasta ahora. Taurus estaba ubicado en el centro del lugar, en la arena de pelea. Shein a su lado, portando una espada y un escudo.

-Ven. –resonó la voz de su maestro en todo el cuarto.

Link obedeció.

-Veo que estás usando un nuevo diseño de escudo.

Link tomó el escudo y se lo entregó a Taurus. Éste lo examinó. Lo cargó en uno de sus brazos y lo movió en el aire.

-Es más pesado. –lo giró un poco más.- Y a la vez más resistente. Con algo de entrenamiento vas a poder moverte con él con facilidad.

Le devolvió el escudo a Link.

-Bueno, creo que ya conoces a Shein.

Intercambiaron un par de gestos, sin mucha gana.

-Mejor acostúmbrense a estar juntos, ya que serán compañeros de entrenamiento.

Shein miró a Link con odio. Link se sentía indiferente con respecto a Shein, pero no sentía muy buenas vibras emanando de su nuevo compañero.

-Bueno, para comenzar, quiero que dejen sus armas. No las usaremos en un buen tiempo.

Link se quitó las correas que amarraban sus armas a la espalda, y las colocó en una pared cercana. Shein hizo lo mismo. Luego se reencontraron en el centro de la arena.

-Comencemos… -dijo Taurus.

Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin armas, sin reglas. Los dos se pararon frente a frente. Puños alzados, piernas flexionadas. En Guardia. El corazón de Link comenzó a latir fuertemente, la adrenalina comenzando a fluir por sus venas. Podía sentir su respiración tranquila a pesar de todo. Esperando.

Shein lo miraba con odio. Link sabía que todavía no le había perdonado lo de hacía unas horas antes. Link esperó un par de segundos, mirando a su oponente fijamente, sin distraerse. Perdiéndose en la mirada roja de su enemigo. Y de pronto:

Un golpe seco en el costado. Link ni siquiera lo había visto venir. Lo dejó sin aire, y su mirada se nubló un poco, pero recobró compostura justo a tiempo para esquivar el puñete que se aproximaba a su cara.

_Falló por poco._

Tomó el brazo de su oponente rápidamente, y lo torció a un lado, la cara de Shein mostrando dolor e incomodidad por la postura. Tomó impulso y lo pateó en el pecho. Shein retrocedió unos cuantos metros, sin tropezarse, se volvió a poner en posición y se acercó rápidamente a golpear a Link. Una patada fuerte, que Link pudo bloquear con su canilla; seguida de una patada con el lado opuesto. Link alzó la otra canilla, y chocaron nuevamente.

Link pudo sentir un agudo dolor proveniente de ambas piernas. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de combate, pero no importaba: nunca era tarde para aprender.

Link envió un puñete a la cara de Shein. Pero falló por milímetros. Shein le mandó un rodillazo a las costillas, pero Link usó las palmas de las manos como escudo. Sus caras quedaron a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros. Link aprovechó el momento y se impulsó hacia adelante con toda su fuerza. El sonido de sus cráneos chocando fue seco. Link retrocedió para mirar a su oponente. Shein hizo lo mismo. Por la forma en que caminaba, Link pudo ver que su contrincante estaba mareado. ¿Y quién no?, Link no se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo noción de posición. Aunque pudo mantenerse en pie. Su respiración acelerada y entrecortada. Su corazón palpitando con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa, Link? ¿Te mareaste? –preguntó Shein con tono burlón.

Link mantuvo la boca cerrada y corrió a encontrarse con Shein. Éste hizo lo mismo. Los dos taclearon al mismo tiempo. Chocaron en el aire, y fueron a dar al piso.

Link pudo sentir los brazos de Shein aferrarse a su cuello y rodear sus brazos. Le hicieron un fuerte nudo en la garganta, y comenzaron a dejarlo sin respirar. Link nunca había peleado de esta manera, y no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Movió una pierna y se dio cuenta de que sus piernas también estaban atrapadas por la llave de Shein.

Comenzó a desesperarse. No tenía idea de cómo librarse. Hizo fuerza con sus brazos. Comenzó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas. Sacudió desesperadamente, sus pulmones ya no recibían aire. Giró su cuerpo, y con esto giró a Shein. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y allí lo sintió. Un golpe seco. Le había dado a Shein en la cara, y este aflojó los brazos. Link liberó un brazo, tomó a Shein, giró, y ahora él era el que estaba encima de Shein. Tomó impulso y le dio un puñete en el pómulo izquierdo. Cambió de mano. Otro puñete. Uno más, vio sangre, pero quería seguir, sabía que Shein aguantaba. Pero Shein lo empujó, y los dos quedaron libres de aquella llave. Se reincorporaron, y comenzaron a golpear y esquivar como pudieron.

Un golpe seco en la mejilla de Link, pero justo en ese momento reaccionó y le dio un puntapié en la quijada, que envió a Shein volando hacia atrás. Éste cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se demoró en levantarse un poco más de lo normal, pero al fin pudo hacerlo. Link lo esperaba listo para seguir peleando, pero por lo menos, le daba el respeto y el derecho de la paciencia. No quería matarlo, sólo pelear.

Shein escupió sangre, se puso en guardia.

-Sigamos. –dijo entre dientes.

El entrenamiento duró toda la noche. Siguieron intercambiando golpes y patadas hasta el alba. Cada vez más cansados y mareados. Cada vez más magullados. Cuando al fin salió el sol, Taurus dio por terminada la pelea.

Link estaba agotado. No podía moverse, del dolor. La pelea había sido un muy buen ejercicio, pero también una buena tortura. Shein era un buen oponente.

-Bueno, -dijo Taurus. – Shein, Link, han peleado bien.

Ambos asintieron.

-Y espero que se dejen de rencores entre ustedes. Tal vez no lo vean todavía, pero son personas muy parecidas, y guerreros promesa en un futuro cercano. Espero que actúen en equipo de ahora en adelante. Les di espacio y tiempo para que se hagan de todo, y creo que ya pueden dejarse de tonterías.

Ambos lo miraron sin poder creerlo. Pero en cierta forma, Link ya no quería darle más golpes a Shein. Eran inecesarios.

-Tómense el día libre para sanar sus heridas y descansar. Pasado mañana comienza el entrenamiento de verdad. Aprovechen su tiempo de descanso, y diviértanse en el banquete de mañana. Tomen estas sales medicinales. Un poco para cada uno. Llenen una tina con agua caliente, y échenlas. Sumérjanse por una hora. No más, ni menos.

Y dicho esto, su maestro se fue del lugar.

* * *

Link estaba dormitando en su cama. Cansado y fatigado. Magullado y con moretones. No quería abrir sus ojos, ni moverse. Las sales medicinales yacían en un frasquito de vidrio a su lado. Las miró, y le pareció demasiado trabajo tomarlas en sus manos y llevarlas a la tina de agua caliente que estaba esperándolo en el baño.

Zelda había pasado a saludarlo y cuidarlo un rato, y luego se había marchado a dejarlo descansar.

Una ventana de su cuarto estaba entreabierta, y por allí corría una brisa fresca, un poco más fría de lo habitual, ya que el otoño estaba próximo.

Link dejaba que su cuerpo se recupere poco a poco, y simplemente repasaba todo lo vivido el día anterior en su cabeza. Su aventura por encontrar a Navi. Sus años fuera del Reino. Su vida sin Zelda, y su vida con ella. De pronto recordó toda su aventura. Los años negros en los que peleó contra Ganondorf. Los años que cuidó la Ocarina del Tiempo y viajó por todo el país en busca de aliados. A pesar de todas las penas y dificultades, fueron buenos tiempos junto a Navi y Zelda. Link sonrió. Y de pronto vino a él otro problema. Ganondorf.

Alzó la mirada y vio el cielo por la ventana. El clima estaba comenzando a cambiar. Era un día nublado y gris. No frío, pero sí triste. Cerró los ojos. Tenía que dejar esos pensamientos oscuros al lado. Esta vez iba a ser diferente. Ganondorf no iba a apoderarse de Hyrule. Esta vez los guerreros de Hyrule estaban vivos y de su lado. Tenía a Zelda, Impa, Taurus, y Shein…

Shein… Un hombre peligroso, a primera vista. Link aún no entendía el porqué del resentimiento de Shein hacia él. Por qué tanto odio. Pero a su vez, confiaba en él. Tenía que confiar en él. Algo en su interior le decía que ese Sheikah iba a jugar un rol importante en esta pelea. Y bien en el fondo sentía alivio de saber que Shein estaba de su lado.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Poco a poco, el sonido de las palomas afuera en su balcón se hizo más vago. Su respiración más larga y calmada. Su mente en blanco, simplemente dejándose llevar. Y de pronto…

Un tintineo.

Abrió un ojo. Esperó unos segundos.

Nada. Tal vez estaba comenzando a soñar.

Cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Y nuevamente oyó aquel familiar tintinear.

Se levantó rápidamente, y aún sentado en su cama, recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

Nada. El cuarto estaba vacío…

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. –se dijo. Y luego…

_-¡Hey!_


	13. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

Una voz chillona, fastidiosa y aguda. Una voz muy familiar.

Link giró en seco, se levantó de la cama y buscó con la mirada a Navi. Y ahí la vio. Aleteando encima de su cama. Sus alas blancas, se movían rápidamente para que no pierda altura de vuelo. Su color, blanco, irradiaba luz. Una pequeña esfera de luz, tintineaba y aleteaba a su alrededor, despidiendo tanta luminosidad, que su centro no podía verse.

Link no podía creerlo. ¡Era ella!

Al fin dejó de girar en torno a su viejo amigo, y se posó sobre su cabeza. Link miró arriba, con alegría de poder verla después de tanto tiempo.

-No puedo creerlo. –dijo Link.

-_Bueno, créelo pequeño. –_dijo Navi en tono burlón.-_La Señora de las Hadas me relevó de mi cargo. Dijo que puedo quedarme contigo el tiempo que quiera. O sea, siempre. Si es posible. –_esto último lo dijo en tono de culpabilidad. Link sabía cuán culpable ella se sentía, por haberlo dejado sin explicación alguna.

Link asintió.

-Quédate el tiempo que quieras. Vieja amiga.

-_Link. Yo –_Link la interrumpió.

-No necesito que me des explicaciones. Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre has estado allí para mí. A pesar de todo este tiempo, seguiste haciendo lo que se te ordenó, a pesar de que doliera. No espero una disculpa, porque no hay nada que disculpar. Nuestra amistad es fuerte y vieja, y nada ha cambiado incluso después de todo este tiempo. ¿O te olvidas que soy el Héroe del Tiempo? –preguntó Link con ironía y tono burlón.

Navi tintineó.

_-Gracias._

-Bueno, cuéntame todo. –dijo Link, mientras se sentaba en la cama, a escuchar a su amiga hablar.

Navi se posó en su mano derecha. Link había olvidado qué cálidas eran las hadas. Su mano al poco rato estaba tibia y el calor que emanaba de su amiga era agradable.

-_Bueno. Luego de que partiéramos en nuestro viaje, una noche La Dama me llamó. Y me previno que por más que salváramos Hyrule en el futuro, tendríamos que volverlo a hacer en el pasado, ya que Ganondorf del pasado seguiría aquí. Pero me hizo prometer guardarlo en secreto. Incluso de ti. No pude negarme, y me envió a echarle un ojo._

_Los primeros meses fue difícil encontrarlo. Era muy escurridizo. Vagó por el desierto muchos meses, seguido por su pueblo, los Gerudo, y centenares de rufianes y criminales._

_El desierto es horrible Link. No te imaginas las cosas que he visto. No me refiero a la pequeña parte del desierto que nosotros exploramos, sino que todo lo que hay después de eso. Es un mar de arena. De día un infierno, y de noche la temperatura cae hasta helarte los huesos._

_Los Gerudo son una raza recia. Las cosas que tenían que soportar por sobrevivir. Los horrores que los he visto cometer. También el apoyo y el amor mutuo que se tienen como familia o amigos._

_Son fuertes. Y son muchos._

_Bueno, siguiendo con la historia…_

_Continuaron así por unos meses más, hasta que llegaron a una zona montañosa. Un lugar sombrío y desierto. Lleno de rocas, abismos y acantilados, gigantescos, mucho más grandes que la roca más grande del Pico de la Muerte. Las rocas de ese lugar son de color rojizo, y algunas tienen engravado el símbolo de los Sheikah. O debería decir el antiguo símbolo de los Sheikah: el ojo rojo, sin la lágrima corriendo abajo._

_Pasaron unas semanas subiendo estas montañas, y adentrándose más, en la nada misma. Ni siquiera había plantas, mala hierba, insectos o aves. El lugar estaba muerto. Y en las noches, se podía sentir el mal viniendo de las rocas mismas. Un miedo indescriptible, que te carcomía hasta el alma misma. Unas cuantas noches, escuché susurros que el viento traía. Eran distintas voces. Algunas humanas. Otras no. Algunas parecían provenir de las mismas rocas._

_Luego de unos días de vagar por ahí, las piedras alrededor comenzaron a estar llenas de símbolos y escrituras gravadas y pintadas de negro. El idioma de los Sheikah. Como soy un hada, conozco todas las lenguas habladas por el hombre, y casi todas las lenguas habladas por las criaturas que habitan el mundo. Y pude leer las escrituras:_

_Lo que la mayoría decía eran palabras de defensa, como hechizos. Unos decían: _

"_Al que no conozca la lengua de la verdad y no reconozca las señales: piérdase en este maldito lugar. Sus huesos se conviertan en polvo. Y su alma maldita para siempre, vagará perdida hasta el fin de los días."_

_Otras hablaban en acertijos, como dando direcciones. Y Ganondorf las descifraba correctamente, siguiendo las instrucciones que los Sheikah habían dejado._

_Muchos Gerudo y seguidores de Ganondorf cayeron en el camino. No se molestaron en ayudarlos. Ya estaban muertos, y a los pocos segundos de caer sus cuerpos al suelo, se desintegraron._

_Ganondorf se mantuvo firme y sus seguidores más fieles lo siguieron sin problema alguno. Al fin, pasados dos meses de caminar por estas montañas, llegaron a un lugar, donde había agua. Un estanque de agua negra, al que muchos Gerudo se aproximaron a beber. Ganondorf no los detuvo. Murieron al instante._

_Ganondorf habló en un idioma extraño. No lo pude descifrar. Era una lengua extraña, antigua. Alzó las manos, y energía comenzó a fluir. Energía proveniente de las rocas, y de algunos Gerudo dispuestos a entregarla a su señor. Muchos murieron. Se concentró toda la energía en sus manos. La luz del cielo se esfumó y todo quedó en penumbra. Las escrituras gravadas en las rocas comenzaron a brillar y el lugar se llenó de una especie de luz verde. Ganondorf concentró toda esa energía y recitó las mismas palabras en aquel idioma._

_Luego dirigió sus manos al estanque, y la energía fluyó hacia el agua negra, retirándola. Se podía ver un gran ojo tatuado en el fondo de aquel estanque . Era de color negro, igual que el agua. Alrededor muchas escrituras antiguas, las cuales no pude descifrar. Una escalera llevaba hasta el fondo de aquel lugar._

_Ganondorf recitó nuevamente aquellas palabras antiguas, e invitó a los Gerudo a unirse a él. Juntos caminaron hacia el fondo del estanque, y una vez abajo, el agua reapareció, cubriéndolos a todos, y desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra._

_Tuve que esperar muchos años en aquel lugar. Completamente desolado, frió, seco, árido y muerto, hasta volver a saber de Ganondorf._

_Se alió con la Gente de las Sombras, Link. Los Sheikah. Y crearon clases de monstruos horribles, que ahora sé que eliminaste hace unos días._

_El tema es, que esos monstruos fueron simplemente un borrador. Ahora están creando una raza nueva y diferente. Han utilizado la antigua magia Sheikah, y sus conocimientos en ciencias y pociones, y los han combinado con el poder de Ganondorf. Son como superhombres. Fuertes, inteligentes, recios. Se nos viene todo un ejército. _

_No sé cuántos sean, pero pude ver algunos Sheikah. Sus habilidades son diferentes a las de Impa o Shein. Son más fuertes, más rápidos y mucho más brutales._

_A Ganondorf no volví a verlo nunca, pero sé que está allá abajo, haciéndose más fuerte a cada minuto."_

Link se quedó mirando a su amiga por largo rato. Era mucha información a la vez. Un ejército con los Sheikah no era novedad. Pero la magnitud de las fuerzas que estaban alcanzando sí. Esas bestias que Link cazó en el bosque hacía unos días, eran estúpidas, pero también eran muy fuertes. Si estaban perfeccionándolas…

-Bueno no importa qué sea. Hyrule se va a defender. Todos vamos a pelear. Además, no estamos solos. Tenemos a nuestros aliados, los Zora y los Goron. Además de todos los pueblos libres del Reino. Y el bosque…

-¿_El bosque va a pelear?_

_-_Eso espero…

Se quedaron en silencio. Por más que hubiera tantas malas noticias, Link no podía evitar estar feliz de estar con Navi. No necesitaban hablar, simplemente estar en compañía de su mejor amiga, era suficiente, para que Link estuviera en paz nuevamente.

-Hoy habrá un banquete. –dijo Link.

-¿_Una fiesta?_

Link asintió.

Navi comenzó a dar vueltas en el aire, de la emoción. Iba de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro. Su conocido tintinear llenando el aire de música.

-_Me encaaantaaaan las fiestas. ¿Cuál es el motivo?_

_-_El regreso de Link, y a partir de este momento, el tuyo también. –dijo Zelda, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Navi voló directamente a ella, y se posó en su pecho. Zelda la abrazó con las manos.

-¡Es bueno volver a verte Navi! –dijo Zelda esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡_Te extrañé Zelda_!

Link no podía contener su emoción. Su mejor amiga, y la chica por la que se moría, estaban juntas con él otra vez. En aquel lugar sólo había lugar para la felicidad. No había comparación a alguna a lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento: Ver a Zelda esbozar una sonrisa tan amplia y perfecta, hasta que se le forme un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. Ver sus ojos azules y grandes, achinarse por reír con Navi, mientras la pequeña hada daba vueltas alrededor suyo, dejando pequeñas lágrimas de luz a su paso, y tintineando mientras se movía.

Zelda se acercó a Link, y lo abrazó. Navi voló hacia ellos, y se posó entre sus cuellos, emanando calor, en un día tan frío, pero a la vez tan alegre.

De pronto Link sintió sus rodillas debilitarse, y el cansancio de la pelea del día anterior lo golpeó con fuerza. Sintió su cuerpo tambalearse y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Zelda lo agarró con firmeza y lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

-Necesitas descansar. –dijo Zelda.

-Las sales… la tina… Taurus dijo que me van a ayudar

Así que Zelda llevó a Link hasta el baño. Navi cargando el frasco con las sales, el cual era de su mismo tamaño. Las hadas poseen gran fuerza, y pueden llegar a llevar cargas muy pesadas, si es necesario.

Las sales tocaron el agua, mientras Zelda las echaba con delicadeza. Al contacto, emanaban un olor agradable. Un olor incomparable. Olía a flores, miel, mar. Muchos olores juntos y mezclados.

Reconfortó a Link.

-Avísenme cuando haya pasado exactamente una hora, por favor.

Luego Zelda y Navi se retiraron, y Link se desvistió con mucho esfuerzo. Entró a la tina poco a poco. Sintió el agua fría, a pesar de que emanaba vapor de lo caliente que estaba. Las sales hincaban. Al comienzo le dolió, pero luego comenzó a acostumbrarse. Eran como pequeñas agujas entrando a cada poro.

Se echó a descansar, y sintió como entraba en un sueño profundo…

* * *

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en el claro de un bosque. Era de noche.

La luna iluminaba todo el lugar. El cielo despejado, dejaba apreciar a Link todas las constelaciones y estrellas del cielo. Se podía ver hasta esa pequeña cantidad de polvo cósmico. Distintos tonos de morado, blanco y azul, con un poco de negro adornaban el cielo.

Estrellas fugaces pasaban cruzaban el cielo, dejando una pequeña estela de luz, la cual poco a poco se disolvía en el aire. En aquel claro había alguien más.

A simple vista, Link podría haber jurado que estaba viendo un reflejo de si mismo. Pero poco a poco, a medida que se acercaba a aquel hombre, veía que se trataba de otra persona.

Tenía la misma estatura de Link. Pero era más grueso de musculatura. Pelo castaño, parecido a como Link lo usaba: desordenado, ni muy largo, ni muy corto; sin embargo, más oscuro. Sus ojos, azules. Como los de Link. Su cara, casi las mismas facciones. Tendría treinta años a lo más.

De su vestimenta no podía apreciarse mucho, debido a que llevaba puesta una capa de viaje de color blanco. Sus botas, parecidas a las de Link. No portaba armas.

Aquel hombre miraba a Link fijamente. Sonriendo. La luna brillaba fuertemente, y le daba un reflejo extraño a aquel personaje.

Link no sabía que esperar. Llevó su mano al hombro, y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba desarmado.

-No necesitas armas aquí, Link. –dijo el hombre que estaba parado enfrente. Su voz amable. Cálida.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Link.

-Creo que no necesito decírtelo. Bien en el fondo lo sabes.

-Necesito que lo digas…

-Ah, Link. Siempre dudando de lo que te dice tu instinto. Te llega una corazonada y por más que sepas que estás en lo cierto, necesitas que alguien más te asegure que estás en lo cierto. Sí. Lo que te dice tu corazón es lo cierto. Soy tu papá.

A pesar de que en el fondo lo sabía, esa noticia golpeó a Link de lleno. Se quedó un rato en silencio.

-¿Cómo sabes, que titubeo acerca de mi instinto?

-Creo que tampoco necesito decírtelo. Porque otra vez tu corazón te habla. Pero tu cerebro no quiere hacerle caso. La razón por la que se todo lo que pasa dentro y fuera de ti, es porque estoy contigo en todo momento. Te he acompañado desde el día que naciste, hasta el día que venciste a Ganon en otros tiempos. No he dejado de cuidarte y animarte, por más que no nos escuches a tu madre y a mí.

-M-mi mamá…

De pronto vio a una mujer parada a su lado. De cabellos largos y de color castaño claro. Casi rubia. De ojos color caramelo. Sus facciones finas, tierna. Dulce. Su sonrisa, delicada. Su piel, blanca como la nieve.

Se acercó a su hijo, le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego retrocedió a donde estaba su marido.

-Nunca te hemos dejado. –dijo ella.- Te queremos mucho.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó Link.

-Aquella noche, que morimos tu mamá y yo, sucedieron muchas cosas. Hubo un ataque al Reino, por parte de los Gerudo. Ganondorf los lideró en contra del rey, y atacaron de noche. Silenciosos, nos cayeron de sorpresa. Quemaron muchas casas y asaltaron muchos lugares. En pocos minutos toda la ciudad de Hyrule estuvo en caos. La gente corría en todas direcciones, mientras los Gerudo masacraban a todo el que se le cruzara enfrente.

"La guardia Real, junto con todo el ejército Hyliano y sus caballeros salimos a defender la ciudad. Le dije a tu madre que corra y se refugie fuera de la ciudad, que iría una vez terminada mi misión. Ella obedeció, tomó las riendas de mi caballo y desapareció en la noche. Taurus y yo fuimos a defender al Rey. Éramos sus hombres más cercanos. Esperamos a que pase lo inevitable: Ganondorf apareció.

Taurus y yo peleamos lado a lado, contra él. Zelda, la esposa de Daphnes,tomó a su pequeña hija en brazos y salió de aquel lugar. Murió minutos después, atravesada por una lanza. Daphnes estaba furioso. Con el corazón roto y una rabia incomparable, luchó contra Ganondorf. Impa tomó a la pequeña Zelda en brazos y se la llevó rápida como un gato. Yo tomé a Daphnes y lo hice retroceder. No íba a permitir que le pase nada al Rey.

Pudimos repeler a Ganondorf y poco a poco el ejército retomó el control de la ciudad. Perdimos a Ganondorf de vista. Fue entonces que decidí ir a encontrarme a tu madre. Tomé la yegua de Taurus y cabalgué a ciegas. Mi instinto me decía que tu madre había ido al bosque. Galopé toda la noche, y cuando se hizo de día, vi a lo lejos a un grupo de Gerudos a caballo. Me di cuenta de que estaban siguiendo a alguien. (Otra vez Link. Nunca desconfíes de tus corazonadas.). Era tu madre. Eso me decía mi corazón. Los seguí por varios días, sin parar. La yegua de Taurus era recia. Sabía que iba a aguantar. Y el potro que tu madre estaba montando era uno de los mejores jamás vistos en Hyrule. Tu madre se internó en el bosque. Los Gerudo siguieron. Yo pisándoles los talones.

Resulta que Ganondorf mismo estaba persiguiendo a tu mamá. Ahora me doy cuenta del error que cometí: él pensó que tú eras Zelda. Pensó que tu madre estaba llevándose a Zelda a un lugar seguro, y decidió atacar.

Ganondorf alcanzó a tu mamá, y la tiró del caballo. Tu madre luchó con mucho esfuerzo, uno a uno contra Ganondorf. Pero aquel hombre tiene la fuerza de mil toros. Llegué justo en el momento que Ganondorf atravesaba el vientre de tu madre con su espada.

No quiero darte detalles de la ira y el dolor que sentí. Lo importante es que vencí a todos los Gerudo reunidos allí, incluido Ganondorf. Logré atravesar su armadura y lo herí gravemente. Pero ni eso bastó. Blandió su espada y partió la mía en dos. En ese momento le dije a tu madre, quien todavía seguía con vida, que te agarre y lleve lejos de allí. Obedeció con sus últimas fuerzas.

Justo en el momento que se perdió en el follaje del bosque, Ganondorf atestó el último golpe."

Link escuchó a su papá terminar de contar aquella historia. No podía evitar derramar alguna que otra lágrima.

-Gracias. No puedo creer… Lo que quiero decir es..

-Lo sabemos. –dijo su madre.- No necesitas decirlo. Los sabemos. Lo hemos sabido siempre.

-Los quiero.

-Nosotros a ti.

-¿Por qué recién me buscan ahora?

-Siempre hemos estado allí. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad, de decirte todo esto. Es todo. Los sueños son algo muy raro. A veces son solo sueños. Y a veces…

Link sonrió.

-Los que queremos decirte es que no odies a Ganondorf por lo que hizo. El odio te va a llevar a ser como él. Tienes que buscar en tu interior. La luz.

-¿Qué es esa luz?

-Creo que ya lo sabes. Confía en ti mismo. No dudes. Y confía y valora a tus amigos. Y a Zelda. –dijo su padre.

-Te queremos. –dijo ella.- Cúidate. Cuida a Zelda. Y no te olvides: siempre estamos allí. Por más que no puedas vernos. Vas a poder sentirnos. Sólo préstale atención a las señales que te vamos a dejar.

Todo comenzó a desvanecerse. Podía ver las caras de sus papás, alegres. Sonriendo. Hasta que todo se puso blanco, y sólo había luz. Y en ese momento se escuchó:

-Que bien se siente al fin poderte hablar. Por favor, dile a Taurus que trabaje en su gancho derecho. Él va a entender…

_Una hora.. Extacta._

Abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cuarto de baño. Navi daba vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

-_Hey. Una hora exacta._


	14. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

Sentía su cuerpo rehabilitado. Energía nueva, fluyendo por sus venas, sus músculos y nervios. Veía todo más luminoso e intenso. El destello de Navi le hacía doler un poco los ojos, y lo mareaba. Sentía el aire correr por su nariz y boca, hasta sus pulmones. Todo. Cada detalle: intensificado. Más real.

Se levantó de la tina donde se había curado, aun pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

Sus papás.

No podía evitar sonreír.

-_¿Qué ha pasado Link? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? –_preguntó Navi con curiosidad.

-No me vas a creer esto. Rápido, alistémonos para la fiesta. Te lo cuento cuando veamos a Taurus.

Salieron del cuarto de baño. Sobre la cama, Zelda había dejado una ropa de gala para Link. Consistía en unas botas de cuero con grabados de ramas a lo largo; un pantalón de color blanco, ligero y suelto, pero elegante; una camisa de manga larga, azul marino, y dibujos en la parte izquierda del pecho, los cuales eran de color blanco. Esos dibujos hacían juego con los grabados de las botas, ya que parecían ramas, pero finas y elegantes, que corrían del pecho hasta el antebrazo izquierdo. Al costado de su ropa, su espada yacía tendida sobre su cama. La habían pulido y afilado. Su vaina había sido reemplazada por una de cuero rojo, con grabados de ramas que hacían juego con el conjunto que Link llevaba. Una correa fina del mismo color de la vaina yacía abrochada a esta.

Link se vistió rápidamente. Era increíble, lo rápido que habían cerrado sus heridas. Sólo le quedaba una pequeña marca en el nudillo, la cual ya estaba casi completamente cicatrizada, y alguna que otra cicatriz en camino a desaparecer. Y lo bien que se sentía esa ropa fina y ligera. No tener que cargar sus armas ni escudo. Sólo su espada, de manera simbólica, al ser un hombre de armas.

Caminó por los corredores, y mientras lo hacía podía ver a todo el castillo moverse sin parar. Guardias asegurando cada cuarto y nivel del castillo; al bajar dos pisos, ver a los cocineros entrando y saliendo de la cocina con postres, panes y demás comidas. Dil, un viejo amigo de Link, se cruzó con él en aquel momento. Lo miró, le dio un abrazo, y siguió caminando con una olla llena de puré de papa. Navi volaba encima de Link, y cuando veía algún cocinero llevando algún postre, se acercaba a mirarlo de cera, y si era posible, robar un pedazo.

Link seguía caminando, feliz. Radiante. Como nunca se había sentido. Ese sueño había cambiado muchas cosas. Llegó al primer piso al fin, luego de bajar las escaleras de mármol, cruzó una puerta, dobló un par de veces y llego al jardín principal del Rey. Que era el lugar donde se celebraría el banquete.

El lugar era increíble. Estaba cubierto por un cielo estrellado. Al aire libre. Iluminado, gracias a algo de magia de Taurus y Zelda, por esferas de luz, que iban cambiando de color, y muchas velas diminutas que flotaban al son de la música que tocaba una orquesta al lado de la pista de baile.

Mesas por montón, adornadas con pequeños jarrones de cristal con lirios y flores que Link nunca en su vida (ni siquiera en el bosque) había visto. De repente invento de Zelda, quién sabe. Un jardín mucho más grande y con mayor variedad de flores que el que él y Zelda acostumbraban ir de pequeños.

Estaba repleto de gente.

Los caballeros del Rey estaban en una mesa:

Taurus vestía un saco de color rojo intenso con pequeños dibujos escarlatas que formaban lo que parecía ser llamas de fuego. Sus dos hachas en su espalda.

Aro, el caballero que Link había oído hablar el otro día, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos vivos, con una pequeña barba, llevaba su mazo de metal, el cual se veía muy elegante, ya que tenía un acabado muy fino y con cuchillas, abrochado en su hombro izquierdo.

Shein por su parte, estaba vestido parecido a Link, sólo que de negro, su espada colgada en su hombro igual que Link. Se le veía algo magullado, pero en general rehabilitado. Link supuso que había tomado un baño parecido al de él.

Len, un hombre de baja estatura y delgado, de cabello negro y pequeño. Con ojos achinados y una mirada humilde, llevaba puesto un saco largo, que llegaba a la mitad de su muslo, de color verde. No se veían armas en ninguna parte.

Glin estaba sentado al costado de Len. Era un hombre grande y robusto. Con brazos, gruesos como los de un gorila, y una cara fiera de barba roja y ojos negros, que aterraría a cualquiera. Estaba vestido con un chaleco caqui, de cuero. Sus hombreras a la vista, al igual que su peto, debajo del chaleco. Un martillo de dos caras, grande y pesado, a la vez que reluciente, apoyado en la mesa.

Lioss era un hombre calvo y con mirada serena. En paz. De mediana estatura, y fuerte contextura. Llevaba dos espadas al cinto. Una grande y una corta. Vestía de negro y blanco.

Glirius yacía enfrente de él, tomando un trago de vino. Alto y de piel negra. Fuerte e imponente. Con el cabello rizado y negro. Ojos profundos color avellana. Vestido con una casaca gris, debajo de la cual podía verse una camisa blanca con un peto de acero que le cubría los bíceps. Tenía un cinturón lleno de cuchillas de todo tipo, y un guante con acabados de metal en el puño derecho.

Kayus, otro hombre de color, pero de cabello rapado, brindaba con Taurus. Tenía un arco y un carcaj de flechas en el hombro. Vestía muy parecido a Glirius.

Tzanios era un hombre de barba negra y cabello corto. Tenía una armadura ligera, de gala, de color gris oscuro. Portaba una espada en el hombro izquierdo. Zurdo. Tenía una mirada profunda, rodeada de ojeras, que Link supuso que se debían a las largas horas de entrenamiento.

Jo era un Hyliano de cabello rubio y largo. Con una barba muy bien cortada y ojos color avellana. Fuerte y grande. Vestía ropa parecida a la de Link, salvo por un saco y una capa, encima de la cual tenía la piel de un animal lanudo. Portaba una espada en el cinto.

Trencius justo se unió a Jo, con una cerveza en la mano. Era un hombre calvo y de barbas largas. De pequeña estatura, y con un tatuaje que le corría por la nuca. Tenía la forma de un tigre de color negro, y rayas blancas. No llevaba armas a la vista.

Por último estaba Zencius. Un joven de aspecto inteligente, y cuerpo fibroso. Llevaba un manto con capucha encima, y no dejaba ver nada de su vestimenta debajo.

Todos solemnes, y a la vez alegres. Estaban sentados conversando, brindando y observando el lugar. Taurus miró a Link, quien caminaba hacia ellos algo perdido en la multitud, y le hizo una señal invitándolo a que se siente con ellos.

-Vaya fiesta, ¿no Link? –le dijo alegremente.

-La verdad que sí. –contestó, mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Todos los caballeros del rey lo miraban. Shein incluído.

Intercambiaron miradas. Asintieron con humildad.

-Bueno, yo quiero brindar hoy. –dijo Jo. – porque hoy se une a nuestra hermandad uno nuevo,

-No tan rápido Jo. –dijo Tzanios. Sus ojos brillando con orgullo. –Aún no es un caballero del Rey. Somos trece, y para que seamos catorce va a tener que ganarse su puesto. Creo que debemos brindar por algo diferente.

Todos callaron, mirándolo algo incómodos.

Link no sabía qué contestar. Taurus lo miraba calmado.

-Creo, -continuó Tzanios. – que deberíamos brindar porque tenemos un nuevo alumno. Que va a aprender muchas cosas de nosotros. Cosas, que ningún mortal común se atrevería a imaginarse. ¡Cosas tan increíbles, habilidades tan asombrosas, que cuesta creer que sean verdad!

Todos gritaron y rugieron. La gente que pasaba por allí volteaba a mirar a esta mesa llena de personajes extraños al ojo común, pero muy especiales, gritando y brindando.

Link se relajó en seguida. Le estaban dando la bienvenida.

Le pasaron una jarra de cerveza. Bebió un poco con ellos, para no ofenderlos, pero no toleraba el sabor del alcohol, y menos el del tabaco. Poco a poco la atención dejó de centrarse en Link, y se sintió como uno más del grupo, allí sentado.

Se dio un tiempo para mirar alrededor.

El lugar era increíble. Zelda se había lucido con la magia que iluminaba el lugar. Pudo ubicar al Rey de los Zora, junto con su hija Ruto, a lo lejos, conversando con unos cuantos Zora más.

Esa raza, tan imponente y elegante. Con sus figuras humanas, pero a la vez, estilizadas por las aletas y su color azulado de piel. Con esos ojos parecidos a los de un delfín, alegres y bondadosos, y con esas espaldas anchas de tanto nadar. Vestidos con pocas prendas, sueltas, de seda, de distintos colores. Los Zora conversaban divertidos. Eran varios, y estaban esparcidos por todos lados.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Darunia, el Rey de los Goron. La raza de piedra. Gente grande y fuerte, hecha de algo que Link no sabía describir. Tenían piel flexible, como la de cualquier humano, pero al tocarlos, uno podía ver que eran tan duros como una roca. De color de arena, y grandes y barrigones. Pero muy ágiles y hábiles físicamente.

Darunia miró a Link, y asintió. Link asintió también. Le daba pena. Mucha pena a Link, que Darunia tampoco recordase los tiempos que pasaron juntos hacía mucho tiempo, en el futuro. En aquellos tiempos oscuros, en los que Link estuvo en el Pico de la Muerte, dentro de la montaña misma. En la casa de los Goron. Donde se pudo refugiar del frío y su Hermano por Juramento lo había acogido. Ahora eran recuerdos de Link en una vida pasada, ya que eso nunca sucedió. Pero no importaba. En algún momento, Link esperaba, las cosas sucederían por si solas, y tal vez, podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos nuevamente.

De pronto la orquesta dejó de tocar. La gente dejó de hablar y se hizo silencio. Las luces cambiaron a un tono más cálido, mientras Daphnes entraba junto con Zelda e Impa a la fiesta. Todos hicieron una reverencia. Zelda miraba fijamente a Link. Sonriendo.

Daphnes se acercó al medio de la fiesta. Todas las dos mil personas o más, allí reunidas, lo miraban impacientes. Querían escuchar hablar a su Rey.

Se aclaró la garganta y luego dijo:

"El camino del guerrero es duro y muchas veces solitario. Es un camino que muy pocos deciden tomar. Sin embargo, es un camino lleno de satisfacción. Lleno de gloria y de respeto. Honor, valentía, y lo más importante de todo: amor.

Es el amor del guerrero, el que lo lleva a actuar. A pelear. Por lo que quiere, por lo que cree y por lo que debe. Y con eso, el guerrero aprende a querer lo que hace, y hacer lo que quiere.

Por eso siempre está allí para cuidar y proteger. Para enseñar y dar todo de si, sin esperar cosa alguna a cambio.

Ese es el camino que han tomado muchos aquí reunidos. Y alguien en especial. Que estuvo lejos, librando sus propias batallas, personales e internas, como también físicas. Les hablo de nuestro muy querido Link. Un chico, perdón. Un hombre, que ha dado mucho por este Reino tan increíble y hermoso que llamo hogar.

Que al fin vuelves a casa y espero sea para quedarte. Te deseo mucha fuerza y valentía, y mucho éxito de aquí en adelante, mi querido amigo.

Salud.

Por Link".

La gente brindó con copas en alto y el dedo índice y medio apuntando a su corazón. Una costumbre que se le dedica a los soldados y guerreros Hylianos.

Luego un aplauso masivo inundó el lugar.

Zelda miraba a Link.

Link no tenía palabras para agradecer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se acercó al Rey e hizo una reverencia. Al ver esto, Daphnes lo levantó y le estrechó la mano, seguido por un abrazo.

La música comenzó a sonar nuevamente y la gente comenzó a bailar. Daphnes se fue a hablar con Taurus, mientras que Zelda llevó a Link a bailar.

Zelda bailaba alrededor de Link, con una gracia inigualable, y una sonrisa tan bonita, que lo único que Link quería hacer era agarrarla y darle un beso.

Darunia bailaba al costado, a un ritmo más rápido y dando giros que asustaban a los que pasaban a su costado. Zelda rodeó a Darunia con una vuelta. Este sonrió y comenzó a cantar al son de la música, mientras daba fuertes pisotones al ritmo de la percusión.

Link se dedicaba a mirar a Zelda y a su amigo bailar, y sonreía sin parar.

A lo lejos vio a Malon, conversando con Shein y Talon. Ella lo miró, con recelo y vergüenza. Link le sonrió a lo lejos y la saludó. Estaba nervioso y sonrojado, pero no quería arruinar su amistad con ella. Aunque en el mejor de los casos, ya estaba fregada, pero por lo menos, salvar algo. Lo que quedase.

Luego miró a Zelda, y se perdió en sus ojos azules y su sonrisa pícara. Y la siguió en el baile.

Al otro lado, Taurus estaba sentado con el Rey, tomando una copa de vino y conversando.

-Mírala bailar Taurus. ¿Puedes creer que ya tiene dieciséis años?

-Cómo pasa el tiempo. Todavía no puedo creer que el hijo de mi mejor amigo este bailando con tu hija, Daphnes. Ya es todo un hombre, de carne, hueso y mente.

-¿Lo ingresarás a la Orden de Caballeros?

-El tema es señor, él no quiere pelear.

-Digno de llamarlo un caballero. El guerrero que no busca la violencia. El verdadero guerrero.

Taurus asintió.

-Duerma tranquilo, su Majestad. Que Zelda está bajo la protección del guerrero más fiero de Hyrule.

-¿Más fiero que tú?

-Aún no lo sabe, pero tiene potencial. Algún día, sí.

-Por ahora que bailen y se diviertan. Que se alegren de estar otra vez reunidos.

Taurus asintió y los miró bailar. En el fondo preocupado por algo que, él estaba seguro, Daphnes también lo estaba: Link y Zelda.

* * *

La fiesta continuó por largo rato. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la gente bailaba, tomaba y reía.

Daphnes bailaba con su hija, y Link tomaba aire de tanto dar vueltas tratando de seguir los gráciles pasos de Zelda. Navi, daba vueltas en espirales alrededor de toda la pista de baile, bailando y flotando sobre las cabezas.

Desde aquella terraza llena de jardines, podía verse todo el Reino, y en el fondo, las praderas de Hyrule. Muy en el fondo, La silueta de la cordillera, formada por esa cadena de montañas inmensas, se mostraba por la luz de las estrellas.

Link no podía dejar de sonreír, viendo todo ese paisaje. Estaba feliz de haber tenido ese sueño. De poder haber visto a sus papás. De poder cerrar ese capítulo en su vida y seguir adelante. No más incógnitas. No más preguntas sin responder. Y para siempre, el amor de sus papás.

Taurus se acercó.

Se quedaron mirando el paisaje, sin decir nada por largo rato, hasta que Link rompió el silencio:

-Dice que mejores tu gancho izquierdo. Que tú entenderás.

Taurus se quedó mirándolo sin poder creerlo.

-Soñé con mis papás hoy. Mientras me recuperaba del entrenamiento en la tina.

Taurus sonrió para sus adentros, pero intentó que Link no viera mucho de eso.

-Tu papá era un hombre increíble Link. Gran guerrero. El mejor que ha visto Hyrule por lejos. Valiente, como tú. Pero más fiero y rápido que incluso Ganondorf. Un hombre bondadoso como pocos. Era como un hermano para mí. Y tu madre, era la persona más comprensiva y cariñosa que conocí. Era amiga mía, antes que de tu padre. Yo los presenté, y estuve allí el día que se casaron. El Rey hizo una gran ceremonia. La Antigua Orden de Caballeros estuvo presente. Tu padre era uno de ellos. Hicieron un gran homenaje a Link.

-¿Quiénes eran los de la antigua orden? ¿Por qué ya no están aquí?

Taurus miró a lo lejos, arriba en las montañas.

Link podía sentir todo el daño y dolor que emanaban de las palabras de Taurus.

-Ganondorf.

Link sintió más odio.

-Impa y yo somos los únicos que quedamos.

Link se quedó mirando la luna brillar.

-Te voy a entrenar. Enseñarte todo lo que sé Link. Quiero que llegues a otro nivel. Físico y mental. Pero necesito toda tu atención en el entrenamiento.

Link supo a lo que se refería. Zelda. Sólo pudo asentir.

-Te voy a enseñar a pelear con múltiples combatientes a la vez. A usar tus manos y cuerpo como armas. A pelear con tu espada y escudo, de formas que nadie en Hyrule conoce. Te voy a enseñar a meditar, y aprender más sobre ti mismo. A mantener la calma en momentos difíciles, y usar energía que no imaginas que tienes.

Link asintió.

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas todavía. Mañana te toca una rutina de entrenamiento bien fuerte. Agradéceme después.

Ambos rieron.

-Por ahora Link, diviértete y disfruta de la compañía de ella.

Dio media vuelta y se digirió hacia una fuente de agua que gorgoteaba pequeños chorros. Tocó el agua, miró a Link y sonrió. Y poco a poco camino hacia la oscuridad del jardín, hasta perderse.


	15. Paréntesis

Hola a todos. Les escribo este paréntesis, porque he comenzado un foro importante para seguir con mi historia.

No se preocupen, no estoy bloqueado. La ideas están fluyendo y ya voy como tres capítulos en borrador.

Sólo que me he cuestionado muchas cosas que he escrito y quiero mejorar la historia.

Así que por favor, si pudieran ayudarme con esto, serpia increíble.

Además del foro he puesto una encuesta, acerca de este mismo tema.

Quiero escucharlos y aprender de ustedes. Las ideas de otras personas son valiosas.

Tengo una historia en mente, y está formándose increpiblemente. La historia de Ocarina of Time va bien, pero quiero hacerla mejor. Mucho mejor. (ya sé qué va a pasar y cómo va a terminar, pero los detalles, quizás puedan ayudarme.)

Gracias otra vez, y saludos.


End file.
